Separation And Transformation
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. It's an Inuyasha crossover. It take place after the Ceremonial Battle. The yamis didn't go to the Underworld. The gang is in Tokyo. The hikaris visits an old Shinto temple, Yugi falls down in a well, and ends up in another ti
1. Chapter 1

**Separation And Transformation**

Disclaimer: I do NOT owe Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha, if I did Yami would never leave Yugi and Inuyasha would admit his feelings for Kagome at once. Plus I would be two people, and that's impossible, 'cause I would be both a male and a female.

Pairs: YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, JouxMai, InuyashaxKagome

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

\Malik to Marik\

\\Marik to Malik\\

Ryou to Bakura

Bakura to Ryou

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**1. Vacation, and the Temple in Tokyo**

It was a warm, and sunny summer day. Yugi, and his friends sat outside a small café, in Tokyo.

It was summer vacation, and they had all decided to go to Tokyo. It was soon a year ago since Yugi and Yami had fighted each other in the Ceremonial Battle, even though Yugi had won, Yami didn't go to the Underworld. He'd stayed, 'cause Yugi had asked him to. So there he was with his aibou. Bakura, and Marik had stayed too; they didn't want to leave their hikaris. All yamis had their own bodies now, Yami looked like when he was Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, so did Bakura. Jou, Honda, Anzu, Serenity, Mai, Otogi, Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba sat at the two tables beside the yamis, and hikaris. Ryou, and Malik had confessed their feelings for their yamis, right after the Cermonial Battle, after that they ended up to be kissed by their yamis. Yugi, the shy guy he is, couldn't right away. He did it a month later, when he and Yami sat on his bed, which too ended up with kisses, but even more of them.

They had been in Tokyo for two days now, and still wanted to explore the city. They decided to split up, when everyone wanted to go in different directions. Jou, Mai, Honda, Anzu, Serenity, and Otogi walked to the mall in Centrum, Kaiba and Mokuba went to an amusement park. The yamis and hikaris walked down a street. After awhile even they split up. Yami, Bakura, and Marik wanted to go to an arcade. While Yugi, Ryou, and Malik wanted to visit a temple, some blocks away.

"If it is something, just call me through the mind link." Bakura said, smiling at Ryou.

"Okay, Bakura" Ryou said cheerful, kissing Bakura on the cheek.

"Malik must promise Marik to call if something happens. " Marik said, looking at his hikari. Malik didn't answer, but kissed him on the lips. Yami turned to Yugi, his eyes showed concern, and worry. Yugi smiled to his dark.

"Don't worry Yami, I'll be fine. I'm just going to a temple, there's nothing to worry about. " Yami didn't look convinced, but nodded. He gave Yugi his rare smile, that he only gave Yugi. "Alright, my sweet little Aibou. I just got a weird feeling, but it's probably nothing."

"If something comes up I'll call for you." Yugi hugged Yami, and took in his scent. Yami smelled like mint, and summer rain. Then Yami kissed him.

They said goodbye, and went to the places they were going to. The yamis to the arcade, and the hikaris to the temple.

After about a quarter Yugi, Ryou, and Malik found the temple. "This is it. The Higurashitemple." Ryou said. They walked up the stairs to the temple.

It was an old Shinto temple; it had a little shop, an old holy tree, and a little house with a sign. On the sign it stood something about a well. They walked around to look, and after about twenty minutes Ryou, and Malik wanted to go to the shop. "Yugi, you're coming?" Malik asked. Yugi smiled. "No, I think I'll take a closer look at the well. See you later." With that he ran away, towards the little house, with the well. "Why does he want to look at an old well?" Malik asked Ryou. "I don't know. But you know Yugi, always optimistic and curious."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh! **OR **Inuyasha, just owe this fanfic

**2. The Transformation, and New Friends**

With Yugi

Yugi walked into the little house, and down a small stairs. There in the middle of the little house was an old well. He walked closer to look down in it. When he saw that there wasn't anything in it, he turned to walk away. Then he felt someone grab him, and pull him down in the well. He let out a small scream. After what he thought was an eternity, he landed on the bottom of the well. He sat up. "Ouch... That hurt." He looked up trying to see if he could climb up. It was much lighter now, even though it had been the middle of the day, but it had been darker in the little house. Luckily there were some creepers hanging down in the well, so he could quite easy climb up. When he came up he was stunned. The little house was gone, and suddenly there was a forest there instead. A large bug came flying towards him. He let out a small shrill, and closed his eyes. When Yugi opened his eyes the bug was gone. Then his Millennium Puzzle started to glow, and a golden light surrounded Yugi. He closed his eyes (yet again) fast. 'What's happening now?' He thought. When the light disappeared he opened his eyes yet again. He didn't feel different or could see anything that could have something to do with Shadow Magic. He looked down in a puddle on the ground in front of him. What he saw made him numb. It wasn't his own normal reflection, he saw in the puddle. Instead of his normal ears, there were small grey white wolf ears, and he had a tail in the same colour. His eyes still had the same colour though, that warm amethyst colour with the certain sparkle. But above all that were shocking him, was the reflection of a girl, instead of a boy. He now had a slight hourglass shape, and long black, and red hair that went down halfway his back. His golden blond bangs were still the same. When he came out of his shock, he couldn't take it. "Kyaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed as high as he could. His legs gave away, and he sat on the ground. He put his arms around himself, and started to cry. He wanted Yami to be there, he tried to contact him, and he was quite upset. (As you wouldn't?) /Yami? Can you hear me/

In a small village outside the forest a half dog demon boy sat, together with two girls, a small kitsune child, a monk, and an old lady. The half demon boy's ears twitched. He looked towards the forest. He stood up. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "Someone screamed inside the forest. It sounded like a girl." He said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The monk named Miroku said happy. Sango, and he sat up on Kirara. Inuyasha carried old lady Kaede, while Kagome took her bicycle, and Shippo sat in her bicycle basket.

With Yami, Bakura, and Marik

Yami had beaten both Bakura, and Marik at the arcade as usual. He was just playing against Bakura again, when Ryou, and Malik came. Yami became worried when he didn't see Yugi with them. "Where's Yugi?" Yami asked looking at them. Their faces showed worry.

"You mean he isn't here? We thought he had went here when we didn't find him at the temple." Ryou said. "You mean we lost Yugi? Nooo! We must find him." Malik shouted, making the others to jump in surprise. "Where's my Aibou? Where did you see him last time?" Yami asked them. "At the Higurashi temple. He was going to look at a well." Malik said. "We went to a shop instead, 'cause we thought Yugi would just look at it, and then come here." Ryou said, looking ashamed. Yami sighed. "It's alright. We'll find him. It's not your fault." Yami said. Then he stiffened. /Yami? Can you hear me/ Yugi said through their mind link, but it was hard to hear him. /Aibou? Where are you/ Yami asked back. /I don't know. I was pulled down ...Don't know... strange ... forest everywhere...can't .../ then it became silent. Yami's eyes grew wide. /Aibou? Yugi? YUGI/ he screamed through the mind link. "What's wrong, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked. "It was Yugi. He tried to talk to me, but we were disconnected. He said that he was pulled down, or something." Yami said. "This is all our fault. We're sorry, Yami." Ryou, and Malik said. "No worry, I'll find him with the Millennium Ring." Bakura said, pulling it out. It started to glow, and it started to point to the door.

In the Forest

Yugi still sat on the ground shocked. He didn't hear someone approach, even though his wolf ears could hear things from long distances. He just cried, and thought about Yami.

/Yami? Yami/ he cried desperately, trying to come in contact with Yami.

He closed his eyes.

Inuyasha, and his friends came closer to were Yugi was. Inuyasha, and Kaede arrived first, followed by Kirara with Sango, and Miroku, and Kagome, and Shippo. Inuyasha stopped behind some bushes. "Why are we at the bone eater's well?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha hushed her. "I can smell a wolf demon." He said. Kagome looked towards the well. And there sat a demon girl, her arms around herself. "She's crying." Shippo said. Kagome walked out, and towards the demon girl, shortly followed by the others. She sat down beside the demon.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked her. Yugi twitched of surprise. He/she looked at the newcomers. When she saw Inuyasha, and Kirara she shrilled by fear. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. "T-they're..." Yugi didn't know what to call them. Sango, along with the others looked at Yugi, confused. "You're scared of them? But you're a demon too, so you shouldn't be." Sango said. "Actually, she's a half wolf demon." Inuyasha stated. This didn't calm Yugi down. "But I can't be!" When Yugi said this, Kagome noticed Yugi's clothes.

"Those clothes aren't from this era. They're from mine. You're from the future, right? You fell down in the well?" Kagome asked. Yugi looked at her. "Yeah, I did, but I didn't fell, I was pulled down by something." "You mean there's demons in your time as well, girl?" Miroku. Yugi became furious. "I'm not a demon, or a half-demon. And I AM A BOY! Something happened to my Millennium Puzzle, so I was transformed!" Yugi screamed.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Kaede asked. Yugi started to tell them, and when he came to when the strange bug came, the others looked at each other. "Naraku's poison insects!" they said. Yugi tilted his/her head. And now it was Inuyasha, and his friends turn to explain. When they were done, Yugi looked like he was ready to kill. "So, it was that Naraku guy who did this to me? Why?" Yugi asked. "It seems like it. Why? No idea" Miroku said.

"Anyway, we should go to the village." Kaede said. And so they did. Yugi walked beside Kagome, and Inuyasha. "You didn't tell us your name?" Kagome said. "Oh sorry. I'm Yugi." Kagome, and the others introduced themselves. Inuyasha looked at Yugi. "Do you know how to fight?" he asked. Yugi shook his/her head. "No. I don't like to fight." "You have to learn to do it, it's dangerous here. I'll teach you when we arrives to the village." Yugi was slightly shocked, but nodded. When they arrived in the village, twenty minutes later, Inuyasha started to train Yugi, to fight, and to use his talons, and fangs. Kaede made dinner. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango sat and talked with each other, while Miroku flirted with the girls in the village. Inuyasha was kinda hard to Yugi, but said that it was for her own sake. So Yugi did, as he/she was told. After about an hour they had come quite a way on the training. They sat down with the others in Kaede's house, to eat. Yugi sat between Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"After we've eaten I'll teach you, two of my attacks: the Sankon Tessou and the Hijin Kessou. I think you can handle them, and I don't mind teaching you them." Yugi was taken quite aback. "Why do you want to teach me them? They're yours, you shouldn't teach others them." "I know, but I think you're talented enough to be learned them. Besides I don't use them very often anymore, I use Tetsusaiga instead." Yugi blushed when Inuyasha, said that he thought that he was talented. "Thank you..." he said. Then she felt something pat her on the behind. He turned around to see that it was Miroku's hand. Yugi blushed like mad, and slapped Miroku in the face. Yugi's always soft, warm, and kind eyes, showed rage, and he was piss furious that would even scare Bakura, and Marik at this point. "What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" Yugi's voice sounded almost like Mai's right now, when he was screaming. Miroku just smiled. "That's just something he always does." Sango said, and sighed. This didn't make Yugi feel better. "You're lucky that Yami isn't here, or can hear me scream in our mind link! If he could you'd be dead, or sent to the Shadow Realm!" Yugi said, moving away from Miroku. Inuyasha looked impressed to say the least. This girl looked and seemed like an angel, but also had quite a temper. They quickly finished their meal, and went to train again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Still don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha

**3. Yami, Bakura, Marik, Ryou, and Malik arrives**

Meanwhile in the present

Yami, and the others had arrived at the Higurashitemple. Bakura lead the way were the Ring pointed. They followed him into the little house to the well. The Ring pointed down in the well. They looked down to see if Yugi was down there, but he wasn't. They looked at the Ring again, but it still pointed down in the well. "Bakura, is there a possibility that the Ring is broken?" Malik asked. Bakura glared at him. "No, there isn't. It works perfectly, as always. The last place Yugi was at was down there. I feel something strange about this well, though, it might be a portal or something like that." The others stared at him, except Yami. "You're sure about that, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked. "Hell yes I am. If we want to find Yugi, we have to go down into that well, Pharaoh. So shut up, and jump down all of you or I'll will push you with pleasure!" With that they jumped down. Bakura took Ryou in his arms, and Marik took Malik. Yami felt a little sad, 'cause Yugi wasn't there. He jumped after the others. When they reached the bottom, they started to climb up with the help of the creepers. Ryou, and Malik almost dropped their jaws, while the yamis just looked around. "Okay, it was some portal." Marik said. "Yeah, but where are we?" Yami said.

In the village

In the middle of the training, Yugi felt something in the air. She stopped, and started to sniff. Inuyasha looked at her questioning. ' This scent. Mint, and summer rain... Could it be...?' Yugi thought. She tried to find out where the scent came from, and ended up with that it came from the forest. Yugi's eyes lit up, she smiled and started running towards the forest. Towards the wonderful scent of his beloved. Inuyasha followed, shortly after Kagome, and the others.

In the forest

"I feel something approach." Bakura said. "What?" Yami asked. "A human?" Marik asked. Bakura shook his head. "No. It feels different." Yami stared at him. "What do you mean?" "You'll see. It's heading right towards us." Ryou, and Malik hid behind their yamis. Yugi ran as fast as he could, she had gotten much faster due to the transformation. Yugi perked her ears up, if she hadn't run his tail would've wagged like crazy. She soon arrived where the well was. She rushed out of some bushes, and stopped to see Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and the one he'd wanted to see: Yami. Ryou, and Malik had hid behind their yamis. Yugi had scared them, and surprised all the yamis. The yamis quickly summoned Duel Monsters to protect themselves, even Yami did. Yami summoned Dark Magician, along with the Dark Magician Girl. Bakura summoned Dark Necrofear, and Marik summoned Makyura the Destructor. Yugi just looked at them, he didn't look that dangerous did he? Then Inuyasha, and the others came, which didn't help that much. They just made the yamis more decided to fight. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga, and Sango prepared to throw her Hiraikotsu. And the yamis prepared to attack with their monsters. Yugi just shook her head, and raised his hand to stop Inuyasha, and Sango. "That won't work." She said. "What are you talking about? They must be working for Naraku! They control demons!" Inuyasha yelled. "They're not! That's not demons! They're not demons!" Yugi yelled. "Enough!" Inuyasha said. He and Sango started to attack, and so did Yami, Bakura, and Marik. Dark Necrofear attacked Sango, and Kirara. Makyura the Destructor attacked Inuyasha, and the Dark Magician Girl attacked Yugi. Yugi didn't move, but waited 'til Dark Magician Girl came close enough to attack, then he smiled towards her. Yugi gave the Millennium Puzzle around her neck a tug, so that Dark Magician Girl saw it, the Dark Magician Girl stopped immediately in front of Yugi, and looked at her. "Hello Mana" he said. This made her realize that this was one of her masters. She smiled apologetic to Yugi, who just nodded slightly. Yami thought that the strange monster he had ordered Dark Magician Girl to attack was too strong for Dark Magician Girl, when she had stopped in front of it. So he ordered Dark Magician to attack it too. When Dark Magician attacked, Dark Magician Girl deflected the blast. This made Yami very surprised, along with the other yamis and hikaris. "What the hell? Can't you control your own monsters, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked. Yami just glared at him. Yugi, and Dark Magician Girl started to giggle, which made Yami even more perplexed. Then Yugi's ears twitched, he heard a familiar buzzing sound. He looked up in one of the trees, and saw one of those strange insects. Yugi felt the anger come, and his eyes became almost the colour of Yami's, 'cause of it. She jumped quickly up in the tree, and slashed it with his new talons. Then he saw another one, but this one flied away. "You tell your boss, that he can show himself next time! And if he doesn't change me back, I'll kill him!" Yugi screamed after it, still furious. He jumped down. The others were still fighting, except Yami, who still looked at Yugi, and Dark Magician Girl. Yugi couldn't take this anymore. "CAN YOU ALL STOP THIS FOOLISH BATTLE!" he screamed as loud as she could. The others jumped a bit in surprise. "I really didn't expect you guys to be like this." Yugi said looking at Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, and Yami. "And who are you to think that, girl? You don't even know us!" Bakura snarled. Yugi rolled his eyes, he really hadn't expected Bakura to be this stupid. Yugi looked at Yami, who seemed to be uncomfortable with that. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, those poison insects are here. Couldn't that mean that Naraku's here somewhere too?" Yugi asked. "He might, but he uses to send his offsprings or a golem instead. I've only seen him in person two or three times." "Offsprings?" "Yeah. Two women. One black haired, named Kagura, and one white haired, Kana, who looks like a child." "Isn't it cute?" A voice said. Yugi turned around to see a man in a white baboon skin. "Naraku!" Inuyasha spat. Yugi's eyes widened. "So you choose to show yourself, you evil, vile, monster! Why the hell did you do this to me!" Naraku laughed derisively. "I have my reasons, but don't flatter me. I'm starting to like you, my dear." Yugi felt like he was going to throw up. "In your dreams, psycho!" Yugi yelled. "By the way, I came to get your Shikon shards." Naraku said, looking at Kagome. Inuyasha swinged Tetsusaiga at Naraku, who were split in pieces. Then a bunch of poison insects came flying, right at them. Inuyasha took care of those who came close to his friends. Yugi defended herself, but then she saw that some coming at Yami, from behind. She jumped between them, so that she was stung instead of Yami. Then she slashed them with the Sankon Tessou. The insects stopped coming, and Yugi leaned towards a tree. Yami went to her. "Why did you do that? You're not hurt are you?" Yugi smiled. "No, I'm not." "Who are you?" Bakura said annoyed. "Shut up, you baka Tomb Robber!" Yugi yelled. Bakura paled a bit. "How did you know?" he asked. "You really are stupid." Yugi muttered, very irritated. "Do we know you?" Yami asked. "You should... I use to be on your side in battles...Yami, or should I say Pharaoh?" Yami's eyes widened. "Y-yugi?" he said shocked, and slightly uncertain. "Yes..."Yugi smiled. Then she flung himself in Yami's arms, and started to cry. Yami now knew that this was Yugi. He started to comb Yugi's hair, which made Yugi feel a little better. Yugi's legs gave away, and they ended up to sit on the ground. Yami tried to comfort his Aibou through the mind link. The Dark Magicians looked at their Masters. "You knew about this?" Dark Magician asked. "Yup" Dark Magician Girl answered. Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik stared in shock. "Is that Yugi?" Malik asked Ryou. "Seems like it" "But it's a girl! And she's got a dog tail, and ears!" Malik said. Then Inuyasha decided to step into the discussion. "It's not dog ears, or tail It's a wolfs. She's a half wolf demon" "But then it can't be Yugi. He is a human boy!" Ryou, and Malik said. Bakura, and Marik on the other side were convinced. "Ryou, Malik, that is really Yugi" Bakura said. Marik started to pull in Yugi's tail. "Marik see if tail is real" Yugi squeaked, 'cause it hurt, and then he started to growl threatening to him. She scratched his arm, to make him let go of her tail. "Watch it, Marik! That hurts! It's as real as the ears!" Yugi yelled angrily. Marik jumped back, and Malik started cleaning his wound. Bakura, Ryou, and Yami stared weird at Yugi, well Bakura and Ryou did, Yami just looked shocked. Yugi realized what he had done, she felt terrible. "I-I'm so sorry, Marik! I don't know why I did it! I'm so sorry!" she started to cry again. " It's okay Yugi-girl, Marik not really hurt. Yugi-girl just scratched Marik. Malik made worse to Marik in bed." Malik blushed like mad. "I have not!" he screamed. Yugi smiled a little. "What happened to you, Aibou?" Yami asked, looking worried at Yugi. Yugi twitched, and looked away. She looked pleading at Inuyasha, who sweat dropped. Yami sighed, he knew Yugi didn't want to tell him. He took Yugi's chin, to make his hikari to look him in the eyes. Yugi blinked, tears still doming down his cheeks. Yami pulled Yugi closer to his body, and pressed his lips to his Aibou's. Yami felt Yugi calm down in the kiss, and didn't broke it before they went out of air. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends stared at them. "Didn't she say that she was a boy?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, she did." Sango answered. "Why did she have to got a boyfriend?" Miroku said, obviously sad. "They could be siblings." Kagome said. "Why do you think that, Lady Kagome?" Sango asked. "Well, they look alike. They have the same hair colours, the same necklace, and the same clothes. The only things that separates them are they eyecolor, skin, and height. And of course their gender. Otherwise they're identical." Bakura snorted. "Then you should see them when the little midget's normal. They're exactly identical then. And yes, she's normally a boy. Now I think the Pharaoh would want to know why his hikari is a half-demon, or more why he is a girl." Yugi stood up, whipped his/her eyes with the back of his hand, and walked towards the tree, where she'd killed the first bug. She picked up it's dead body, and walked back to the others. The yamis and hikaris took a closer look at it. "Those are the things that attacked us before! What the hell is that?" Ryou asked. Yugi sighed. "I don't really know. You saw the man in the baboon skin, right? That was...What did you call it?" she asked Inuyasha. "That was Naraku's golem." "Right. Naraku's some sort of half-demon. These bugs are his servants, they're called poison insects or Saimyöshö. It was one of them that did this to me..." Yugi said. "Yugi...This is all my fault. If I'd been with you, this wouldn't have happened." Yami said. "No, it's not!" Yugi yelled at him. "Yami, this isn't your fault! It just happened. Besides, even if you were with me, this would have happened. I'm just glad that this didn't happen to you. I love you, my Yami. My Pharaoh Atemu." Yugi kissed Yami. When they broke the kiss, Inuyasha explained about Naraku, and about the Shikon Jewel. And Yami explained about the Millennium Items, together with Bakura. Shippo sat beside Yugi, looking curiously at her, and Yami. Ryou, and Malik petted Yugi's ears, which made her giggle. After that Yami was done with his explaining, Kagome stood up. "We should go back to the village, it's starting to get dark." "Why?" Malik asked. " 'Cause there are demons here." Inuyasha said. So they started to walk to the village. "I wonder why you six could get through the portal, normally it's only me and Inuyasha that can do it?" Kagome said, looking at the yamis and hikaris. Yami, and Bakura shrugged. "It might have something to do with our Millennium Items. They're have powers above our imagination." Bakura said. "I agree with the Tomb Robber." Kagome smiled. "Then you should be able to go back like us too." "I guess" Yami said. "I'm going back home tomorrow, you should come with me. You might want to get clothes, and other stuff. Yugi can't change back 'til Naraku's dead. And that might take some time." Kagome said, making Yugi look terrified. "I can't go back! Not like this! Everyone will think I'm a freak, or something!" Yugi whimpered. Yami smiled a little, and took his hikari's hands. "You're talking 'bout our friends, right Aibou?" Yugi nodded. "Don't worry Aibou, they won't do that. They're your friends, we've been through many things together. Shizuka, and Mai will no doubt think you're cute. Mokuba loves animals, so he'll like this too, besides he's always liked you. Jou, Otogi, and Honda will get mad at this Naraku, and Kaiba...well Kaiba, I think he'll be as he uses to be, but he will no doubt be annoyed. Anzu, well, I think she'll be jealous." Yugi looked at her dark. "Why?" Yami smiled. " 'Cause you're beautiful. You outclass even the goddesses Isis and Bast." Yugi turned a dark, very dark red. She looked away. Yami sniggered. "Aibou?" Yugi turned his head back to Yami. "What is i..." Yugi couldn't finish the sentence, Yami kissed him yet again. And now he took her up, to carry her bridal style the rest of the way to the village. They could see it now.

In the village

The villagers stared at them first, but when they saw that they were with Inuyasha, they ignored them. They walked towards old Lady Kaede's house. She sat inside, waiting for them. They sat down, and talked to Kaede. "You can sleep in the house here beside mine, we've made it for Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others when they're here. But I think you can share it with them. It's quite large. How's it going with your training, Yugi?" Kaede said. Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou looked at Yugi, waiting for her to explain. "Fine." Yugi said. "She's doing great. She's already in control of the Sankon Tessou, she used it on Naraku's poison insects, and I think she'll be able to do the Hijin Kessou then too. It's hard to believe that she's not borned a half-demon, 'cause she sure can fight as one.." Inuyasha said. Yami, and the other yamis and hikaris stared disbelieving, their jaws dropping. "You what?" Yami bursted out. Yugi yelped. "The midget fought those bugs? He can really fight? That's unbelievable!" Bakura said. Yugi blushed. "Hehe, yeah, I have to if I want to survive." "But, hikari..." "Don't worry, Yami. I can do this. Inuyasha's a good teacher. But I prefer you..." Yugi snuggled closer to Yami. "We should go to bed. " Kagome said, the others nodded. They followed her out, and into the other house. They laid down. Bakura, and Ryou slept together, so did Marik, and Malik. Kagome slept with Inuyasha, and Shippo. Sango with Kirara, and Miroku was somewhere else. Yugi laid in a corner, while Yami laid in another. Yugi couldn't go to sleep, and after one hour she went up. Yami was asleep, and so were the others. Yugi jumped up on the roof, and sat down. She sighed, and looked up at the stars in the sky. 'Great. How did I get into this? How long will it take 'til I'm getting back to normal? And on top of that, Yami seems to be mad at me. This always happens to me...' "What will Grandpa say?" "I don't know." She heard a voice say behind her. "Inuyasha. I thought that you were asleep." "No, I don't sleep much. Besides I saw that you were still awake. What's wrong?" He sat down beside her. "I'm just a little worried, that's all..." Yugi said. "About what?" "Different things. If I'll get back to normal or not." "And...?" He said urging her to continue. "And if Yami's mad at me. He's been acting weird, since he saw me like this..." Inuyasha's eyes softened. "I don't think he is. He's just shocked, it's not everyday that your beloved one change sex or turns into a half-demon." Yugi smiled. "Yeah, tell me about it. I know how Yami must feel, I felt terrible when I thought I would lose him after the Ceremonial Battle. Should I talk to him?" Inuyasha thinked awhile. "I don't really know. It could be easier for him to understand this if you did. But then again I don't really know him." Yugi smiled. "No, you don't. I'm the only one who really does. Thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled. "No probs. You should get some rest. Night." Then he jumped down, and into the house. Yugi looked up at the sky again.

Inside the house

Inuyasha went towards his spot next to Kagome's bed (have only seen him sleep in a bed once, he usually sleeps sitting. I think). When he sat down, she opened her eyes. "Where were you?" she asked him. He looked at her. "I talked to Yugi. She's a bit depressed." "Why? She isn't sick or something?" "No. It's just that she thinks that Yami's mad at her. She's okay." "Shouldn't we talk with her?" "No She needs to be alone, besides I've already talked with her. The one who should talk with her, is Yami." "Okay" Then they laid down, and went to sleep. Yami had heard them talking, 'cause he had awakened when he heard Inuyasha come back. He stepped up, and started to find his Aibou. He felt that Yugi was above him, so he went outside.

Outside

He looked up at the roof, and saw Yugi sit there. 'How did Yugi get up there?' he thought. He took a ladder, and climbed up. Yugi's ears twitched, and he turned her head towards Yami. "Yami... Why aren't you asleep?" "Well, I was, but I couldn't sleep very well. And I wanted to talk with you, then I saw that you weren't inside..." He sat down beside Yugi. "Yugi, I..." "Yami, I can't go back home until I've been turned back to normal. I don't want you to be unhappy..." "Yugi, I don't care if you're a girl, or a half-demon! I love you, no matter what. You're still Yugi, my hikari, my Aibou. I'll help you with this." "Yami, you're not mad at me?" Yugi asked. "No, I'm not. I could never be. You've done nothing wrong. This is that bastard Naraku's fault. Not yours." Yami said softly. "Arigato Yami." Yami touched her ears. "I think you're cute with those." Yugi blushed, she hadn't expected this. "Y-you do?" Yami wrapped his arms around her, now sitting behind Yugi. "Yes I do. And I think you look really beautiful. My little wolf koibito." Yugi smiled, and turned around to kiss him. "I love you, my Pharaoh." He said. "I love you too, Aibou. What do you say, should we get some sleep?" "Yeah, I guess we should." Yugi and Yami stood up. Yami climbed down the ladder, while Yugi jumped down. They went inside, and went to their beds. But then Yugi came to Yami. "Can I sleep with you, Yami?" Yami smiled, 'I never thought he'd asked' he thinked. "Of course, Aibou." Yami made room for Yugi, who laid down snuggling closer to Yami, who slipped his arm around Yugi's waist. He felt Yugi's tail wag a little. Yugi licked Yami on the lips, which made him laugh a little. /I never thought I'd see you again. What will you do now/ Yugi asked through the mind link. Yami looked down at his little light. /I'll be with you, even if I'm not a demon, or soldier I can still fight. I am the Pharaoh./You should stay in our time, I don't want to trouble you, or make you get hurt.../ Yami hugged his Yugi. /Aibou, when have I ever refused to help you/ Yugi thinked awhile. /Never/ Yami smirked. /Exactly/ He kissed Yugi. /And I always will, no matter what. Aren't you tired, love/ Yugi shook his head. /No, I'm not I don't know why, I just aren't. Are you/ Yami smiled. /No. I am still partial a spirit, so I don't really need that much sleep. Shall we help each other to get tired/ Yugi wondered what Yami meant by that. When he realized what, he blushed furiously. /Yami, you mean.../Yes, I do/ Yugi smiled a small smile. "Alright, but we can't wake the others." "Do not worry, Aibou. I'll use the Puzzle to isolate us from the others." A shield surrounded them, to isolate them from the others. ((I'm leaving the rest to your fantasy, 'cause I'm not good at this kinda things)).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not owe YGO or Inuyasha. No one except Kazuki Takahshi an Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 4 Back to the Present 

The next morning Yami and Yugi woke up late, about 10 o'clock. Yami woke up first. He looked at Yugi cuddled up beside him, and smiled. They were the only ones still inside, the others had already went outside. Yami decided to wake Yugi up. "Oy, aibou...Wake up! He said, nudging Yugi. Yugi moved a little, and barely opened his eyes. Then he closed them again. "Hey, Yugi, don't go back to sleep!" Yami said. " I don't wanna wake up..." Yugi said, half asleep. Then Yami went outside, took a little water in a bucket and went inside again. He threw the water in Yugi's face, and Yugi jumped up immediately. She glared at Yami, and he smirked back. "What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled. "Sorry koi, I tried to wake you up before I did that, you know... but you didn't want to wake up." Yami said. "But you didn't have to do it that way..." Yugi muttered. Yugi started to squeeze out the water in her hair. "You know Yami, sometimes I wonder if you really are the 3000 year old spirit of the Pharaoh?" Yugi teased. "Hey! You know I am!" Yami said. Yugi smiled. "It doesn't always seem like it though. Sometimes you act like Bakura or Marik." Yugi said, still teasing. "Why you little..." Yami knew Yugi was just teasing. "Yugi, you got three seconds to run." Yami said, playfully. Yugi ran outside, followed by Yami. Even though Yugi had gotten faster, Yami still caught up with her.

The others sat outside the village, at the fields. Inuyasha sat in the tree as usual, and the others on the ground. "How long are they going to sleep?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed. "Well, they're not really persons who are at their best in the morning." Ryou said. "Especially not the Pharaoh." Bakura added. "It was your own fault that time, Bakura." Ryou stated. "What time?" Miroku asked. "I woke the Pharaoh up, while scaring the shit out of Yugi." Bakura said. "It wasn't the best thing to do." Miroku said. "Definitely not! The Pharaoh almost killed me. He is too damn overprotective over his hikari." Then the said hikari came running, with the also said Pharaoh close up on her. "Heeelp!" Yugi screamed, while running pass Inuyasha and the others. Yami smirked while he was getting closer to Yugi. The others blinked confused. "What was that all about?" Ryou asked. "And why was Yami running after Yugi?" Malik asked. "Or maybe the Pharaoh shows the real 'him'" Bakura said. Ryou stared at him. "Bakura, you're not still possessed are you?" "No!" "Then quit it." Soon Yami was close Yugi enough to touch him. He jumped on her fr4om the back, and they fell to the ground. Yami did so that he ended up at the bottom, then he made them roll over, so that he ended up on the top. They gazed into each other's eyes. "Okay, you caught me, o almighty Pharaoh." Yugi mocked. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I did, wolf girl" Yami teased back. "What are you going to do about it?" Yugi said. Yami smirked. "This" Yami leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Yugi's. "What the hell are you two doing!" Bakura yelled. Yami pulled away from Yugi. Everyone stood and stared at them. Yugi blushed, while Yami glared back at them. "We're doing what we want, Tomb Robber!" Yami yelled. "Argh! They're at it again!" Ryou yelled. Yugi sighed. "Marik, if you're starting too, it's over between us." Malik said, knowing his yami all too well. "Marik won't start. Marik don't want to lose Malik-pretty." "We should probably separate those two." Ryou said to Yugi, pointing at their yamis. "Yeah, you're right." Then he felt something bite her on the neck. "Ow!" she yelped. It caught Yami's attention. "Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked. "Something's biting me." "Where?" Yami asked, concerned. "In the back of my neck." Yami went to Yugi, and looked at the back of her neck. Something sat there. He slapped it, so that it fell down to his hand. "What the hell is this?" he asked. Inuyasha looked at it. "It's old man Myoga. He's a flea-demon, and a real coward." "Lord Inuyasha! I've found you again." Myoga said. "You didn't have to search for me, if you didn't run away every time when it's getting dangerous!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Myoga didn't respond. Yami glared daggers at him, while Kagome took ointment where Myoga had bitten Yugi. "Lord Inuyasha, who are these?" "They're from Kagome's country." "The girl too?" "Yeah" "That's strange." "What is?" "Her blood reminds of your brother's, Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe she's a relative to you?" "What?" "Could you two stop talking about that now?" Malik asked them. "I agree with Malik, we must go home to our time, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Why do you have to go home always when we're here!" Inuyasha said, annoyed. "You already know why." Kagome said. Yami had helped Yugi up, and was now holding her close. "Let's go!" He said. Then they walked towards the well. "Three days Inuyasha. I've got a lot of homework, and the others have things to do as well." "Three days! You have got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Um, Inuyasha? They're already gone." Shippo said. "Let's go back to the village." Miroku said.

In The Present

They climbed up from the well, in the little house. "So where do you stay here in Tokyo?" Kagome asked. "At a hotel about 11 blocks away." Ryou said. "Beside the cinema?" "That's right." They walked outside, well everyone but Yugi. "Um, guys?" Yugi said, making them look back. "Yugi?" Mailk said. "Um. How will I be able to walk to the hotel like this?" Yugi asked. "You can borrow my raincoat" Kagome said. "Thank you." Yugi said. "Yugi, your tail's wagging." Malik said. "Ra, why me!" Yugi said, depressed. "Because it always happens to you." Bakura said. "Geesh, thank you for reminding me." Yugi said sarcastically. "Yugi, come with me." Kagome said. They walked to Kagome's house. "One sec." she said and slipped inside. She came out with her raincoat, and Yugi took it on. "If you take the hood up, your ear's won't be visible, and your tail is hidden too." "Thank you, Kagome." Yugi said, smiling. "Well better not letting Yami and the others wait any longer, or what do you say Yugi?" Kagome said. "No. See you in three days." Then Yugi ran off to his friends. They started their way back to their hotel. After half an hour they stood in front of it.

TBC

This was all for now. Next time Jou and the others will be getting to know Yugi's little curse. I made this chapter in memory of my old art teacher who past away today.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I confused this chapter with the first chapter of one of my new fanfics, I apologise for that. This is the real chapter 5 of Separation And Transformation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not owe any manga or anime (yet…) so I do not owe YuGiOh or Inuyasha

I want to thank Tenshigami, Spicyey Babe and KagomeGirl021 for the reviews

To give KagomeGirl021 answers to her questions: when I started with this fanfic I thought of making him pregnant, but I haven't decided yet. And to answer the other question about making the other hikaris to half-demon's as well, I've decided to let you folks decide that. Just tell me Yes or No when you review this chapter.

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

\Malik to Marik\

\\Marik to Malik\\

Ryou to Bakura

Bakura to Ryou

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 5 Letting the Friends Know 

They went inside the hotel, but they couldn't even take one footstep inside before some one ran towards them. It was Jou. He almost jumped on them. "Where the fucking hell have you been! We've been worried sick! You guy's didn't come back yesterday! Why?" Yugi was startled by Jou's outburst, even if it was expected. Jou always cared about his friends. Yami acted like normal, while Yugi on the other hand was nervous. "We've been around. Jou, we're here, we're fine, don't worry yourself. We can take care of ourselves. We're yamis and hikaris. The yami taked care of his hikari, we would never let them get hurt." Yami said, to calm Jou down. "Well, still... You should've called us." Jou said. "Yeah, guess we should have. Sorry." Malik said. Jou gave them a small smile. "It's okay. You're not hurt, and that's what's important. C'mon, the others are on their room's. We should go tell them that you're okay." They started walking to the elevators, Yugi kept his distance to Jou. She didn't want him or the others

to know about his 'curse'. Jou noticed his friend's strange behaviour. "Yug, is something wrong?" Yugi looked up at his friend. "N-no, why do you think that Jou? I'm fine." 'Biggest lie ever' Yugi thought. "It's just that you're so quiet. Besides why do you where that raincoat? It's not even raining, and we're inside." 'Shit!' Yugi paniced. 'He's going to find out!' Yami felt Yugi's panic, he wanted to help him, but wasn't sure if Jou would believe them. "He borrowed it from a new friend we met. He doesn't want to lose it, after all he's going to give it back." Yami said. Jou looked a bit confused. "O-kay" Jou stepped inside the elevator, shortly followed by the others. /Arigato Yami/ Yugi said through the mind-link. Yami smiled /No problem, Aibou. I know that this is hard, but we're in this together./ Do you think I can change back to normal another way than killing Naraku? You heard what Kagome said, that the only way to change me back is to kill him, and it can take years until we do that. But

can't there be some spell to change me back without doing that/ Yami looked troubled /I'm not sure, Yugi... there might be, but I really have no idea/Oh...It's okay/ The elevator stoped at the floor they had their rooms. The walked out of the elevator, and towards the others rooms. "They're probably in Kaiba's room. They were there when I went down." Jou said. They went to Kaiba's door, and Jou knocked on it. The door opened, and there stood Mokuba. "You're back!" he yelled happily. "Yeah, sorry to trouble you." Ryou said. "Hey, Yugi and the others are back!" It could be heard voices inside the door. "Come inside" Mokuba said. They went inside the end up face to face with Kaiba, Anzu, Otogi, Honda, Mai and Serenity. "Where have you guys been?" Kaiba asked. "Around" Balura said. "We've been so worried!" Anzu cried. "I'm glad that you're all okay." Serenity said, smiling. Honda and Otogi gave them a tumb up. "We're alright. See. We've just explored the city." Malik said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." A

nzu said. "Ishizu called before. She asked me to tell you that she and Reeshed will look it up. Do you know what she's talking about?" "We might." Malik said "What about that raincoat, Yugi?" Honda asked. "I've borrowed it from a friend." He said. "Y-yami, I don't feel so good." Yugi said, feeling dizzy. Yami took Yugi's hand. "C'mon Yugi, let's go to our room. Sorry, Yugi's tired. See you later." Yami said, taking Yugi out of the room, to their own. Yami opened the door, and took Yugi inside.They sat down on their bed. Yugi took of the raincoat, revealing his tail, and ear's. Yami took Yugi close to his body, and laid down on the bed.

In Kaiba's rooom Jou was getting suspicious. Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik had disappeared to their rooms after that Yami and Yugi had went to their's. "What wrong Jou?" Honda asked. "Something's not right with those. They're acting like they're hiding something, especially Yugi. You saw how he tried to get away from us." "That doesn't prove anything." Mai said. " Buit still, Yugi did actually act distant. Like he didn't want us to get to close." Otogi said. "And when we asked about the raincoat, it looked like he panicked." Honda said. " We should talk to them. Something's happened." Anzu said. "So, who's going?" Honda asked. "I can go talk with the Pharaoh, and Yugi." Kaiba said everyone stared. "What!" "Nothing." "I'm going too." Anzu said. "Me too, me too!" Mokuba said.

Yami and Yugi now sat up on the bed. "How are you feeling now, Aibou?" "Stiil the same, it feels like I'm getting sick." "Maybe you are." "I don't think so." "Why is that?" Yugi looked up in the ceiling. "Inuyasha told me that half-demons don't get sick, they can get injuries, and get poisoned, but they heal fast." Yami looked puzzled. "Okay... what else have he told you about your new body?" Yugi thinked. "I change back to human one special time in the month, when I don't know yet." Yami nodded. "Well, it will show when it's time." Yami said. "What the hell is that!" a voice said, from the door, together with a scream. It was Kaiba, Mokuba and Anzu. Anzu was the one who screamed, and Kaiba the one who talkied to them. Yami and Yugi paniced. Then Jou and the others bursted inside too. (A/N and then I mean the other yamis and hikaris too) "What the hell? Is that a new duel monster?" Jou asked. "And why is it here?" Otogi asked. "Where's Yugi?" Serenity asked. The yamis and hikaris started to get ver

y uncomfortable. "Eh... it...well..." Ryou tried to speak. Bakura, Malik, and Marik didn't say anything. "Pharaoh, what is that? And where is Yugi?" Kaiba asked. Yami and Yugi glanced at each other. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain." Yami said, but then Yugi ran to the toilet, looking a bit green in the face. Yami stood up, and was going to go after him, but was stopped by Jou. "Where do you think you're going, Yami. We want to know what's wrong. Why do you act so different?" Yami glared at him. "Let me pass, Jou! I've gotta see how she feels!" Yami yelled. "No! It's just a duel monster. Besides we're your friends, we deserve to know why you all act so weird!" Jou said. "That's probably my fault..." Yugi stood in the door to the bathroom. "What are you?" Jou said, angry. " I'm not a duel monster, I can asure you of that..." Yami looked at Yugi, and then the other yamis and hikaris. "So what are you? You're a girl right? Have any boyfriend?" Otogi asked. Yugi rolled her eye's. "Please don't start acting like Miroku. I'm a girl, right now. And I do have a boyfriend." Yugi said, sighing. "Yugi..." Yami said. Everyone stared at him. "Where?" "I'm Yugi!" Yugi said loud. Everyone's jaws dropped. "YUGI?" "Yeah, it's me. I've had a bit of an accident." "What the hell happened to ya!" Jou shouted. "I've been cursed by a half-demon in another time. H-he made me one to, and a female..." Yami took Yugi close to his body. "The bastard turned my Aibou to a half-demon. A wolf. We're going to haunt down the bastard together with some others. And we will be away some time" Yami explained. "Could you tell us the whole story from the beginning?" Jou said.

"No way! We can't go with you? That sucks! I want to kick that bastards ass!" Jou said. Yugi looked worried. "Even if you could he could kill you. He killed Sango's entire village" she said. "What the..." Then Yugi had to go to the bathroom again. "What's wrong with Yugi?" Anzu asked. "I don't know. It might be something about his transformation." Yami said. "I'll go see how she are" Mai said. She went inside the bathroom; Yugi sat on the floor at the toilet. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Mai asked. Yugi looked at her. "Heh, I don't know... I've been throwing up two times already." Something slipped inside Mai's mind. "Yugi, have you and Yami done 'it' when you're like this?" Yugi blushed. "Y-yeah. Why?" Mai looked at her friend. "Well, expect the unexpected." Yugi paled a bit. "Oh Ra... I-I can't be! It's probably just the poison from the poison bugs, or I've eaten something strange." "Still, you should expect it"

TBC

That was all folks. As I told ya before please tell me Yes or No if you want Ryou and Malik to be transformed as well AND if you want Yugi to get pregnant.

Next chapter will come soon, I hope.

See ya next time -

Yugi: Why is she so happy?

Yami: Probably 'cause she's weird.

Me: I heard that...

Yami: 0.0 RUN!

Me: Don't worry he won't get far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe YuGiOh! Or InuYasha. I do owe this fanfic, and MY own characters.

- I'm a happy girl. Thank you all for your reviews. It seems like a lot of you want Yugi to get pregnant. But you didn't tell me if you want Ryou and Malik to get turned to hanyous too. So please don't forget it this time.

Yugi: She caught Yami. She made a trap for him after the last chapter.

Yami: Aibou, you helped her! That wasn't fair!

Yugi: I did not. I was just taking a walk.

Yami: You did not. You helped that pest.

Me: What are you talking about? (glares angry at Yami)

Yami: Nothing. (tries to look innocent)

Me:I don't belive you. You're doing the food tonight, and don't ruin it.

**Chapter 6 Gone shopping**

Yugi sat on the toiletfloor, and felt numb. Could she really be pregnant? He didn't know. Yugi looked up at Mai. "Do you really think I'm pregnant? Is that even possible?" Yugi was scared, but yet curious. Mai thinked. "I do think it's possible. You've a girl's body, don't forget that." "But how can I be sure if I am or not?" Mai smiled. "I thhought you'd never ask. It's easy: just take a test." Yugi stared at her. "How?" "Well, you can either go to a doctor or buy one." "I can't go to a doctor, so I guess it is to buy one." "Yami doesn't know yet, right?" "No. He thinks I'm sick. I hope." Yugi sighed. How had he really gotten into this mess? "So what am I going to do now? If I'm going to have a child I can't change back completely or not at all." "I don't know Yugi. But I don know that we must go shopping clothes and that test for you tomorrow. If Yami let go of you, that is," Mai said with a smile. Yugi laughed a little. "Yeah. I've noticed that he are more overprotective then usual." "Well, you just wait. If you're pregnant, he's going to get super overprotective." Yugi imagined that, and shuddered. "No thank you. I've told him that he doesn't need to worry. When I'm in this form I'm pretty strong and fast." Mai smiled warmly. "He needs to worry about you, that's just a sign of that he loves you just as much." "Then he must be madly in love with me." Yugi pointed out. They both smiled. "Very well, better get out to the others, so that they don't get suspisious. Never mind if Serenity, Mokuba, Ryou or Malik finds out, just as long the others don't, especially not Yami." "Yeah, what about the others?" Mai asked. "Which others?" Yugi asked. "The new friends of yours." Yugi looked troubled. "Better not tell Inuyasha, Miroku or Shippo. But I guess I should tell Kagome and Sango, 'cause I might need their help." Mai nodded. They walked out of the bathroom, Yami and the others stopped talk when they noticed them. "Yugi, you're okay?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded. "You're sure? You are a little pale." Honda said. Yugi nodded again. "Hai, I'm positive." 'For now' she thought. Yami and the others did not look convinced. "Aibou, you're not telling us the truth." Yami said. "I do. I just feel a bit strange after the transformation. It's nothing to worry about." Yugi smiled, trying to assure them. "Okay. Let's continue this tomorrow." Kaiba said, obviously tired. "Sure. Night guys, I mean boy and girl." Jou said when he went out of the room, with Anzu, Serenity, Honda, Kaiba, Mokuba and Otogi. "Yugi, if you get sick again, please wake me up" Mai said to Yugi before she too went out of the room. Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik stayed a while longer, but after half n hour they too went to their rooms. Yami laid down on the bed, while Yugi changed into PJs. "Yugi, wouldn't it be smarter to sleep in a T-shirt? Then you don't have to make a hole in your pants for your tail." Yami said. "Okay. I'll do that. I've got to talk to Kagome tomorrow, which means I have to find her phonenumber." Yugi took on a T-shirt, and laid down next to Yami. /There's nothing else that troubles you/ Yugi looked up in Yami's face. /And what would that be? I'm fine. Just a little worried how the future will be.//The future is what we make it be. As long as we're together, I'll be there for you. I will always be there for you. I love you, Yugi.../ Yugi smiled at her dark. /I love you too, my Pharaoh...Sleep well./ Then they fell asleep.

The following day, Yugi woke up in the dawn, feeling ill, just as the night before. She ran to the bathroom. When she was finished, she changed clothes, and went out of the room, closing the door as quiet as she could, trying not to wake Yami. Yugi went to Mai's room and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes, Mai opened the door. "Who? Oh, it's you Yugi. Felling sick again?" Yugi nodded. "Come inside." Yugi went in the room, and sat down on a chair. Mai sat down in another. Yugi was very pale, Mai could see that, and she was worried. She knew a little about pregnancy, after all she had read about it the night before, after that she left Yugi's and Yami's room. "Yugi we must really go buy that test for you. I'm afraid this doesn't look good. Or that depends how you look at it. I'll just change clothes, after that we go wake the others and go eat breakfast. After breakfast, we go to the mall." "Okay" Yugi said in agreement. Mai changed clothes and then they went to wake the others up. It wasn't hard to wake them, well okay, all exept for Jou and Honda. They ate breakfast, and then Mai and Yugi went to the mall together with Ryou and Malik. First they looked for clothes for Yugi. Mai, Ryou, and Malik picked some clothes that Yugi tried. Mai also helped her find some brahs. It took awhile, 'cause Yugi was a bit reluctant at first and they found a lot of clothes, and they had to fit Yugi in size too. After about 1 hour 45 minutes they were finished with finding clothes for Yugi, who had found some shirts, tank tops, trousers and underwear. "Are anyone hungry?" Ryou asked. "I am!" Yugi and Malik said in unision. They blinked and looked at each other. Mai smiled. "So what should we eat?" she asked. "I want hamburger." Yugi said. "Then it's hamburger." They went to buy hamburgers, and sat down to eat. After they were finished, Mai and Yugi went to the pharmacy, while Ryou and Malik went to buy clothes for themselves and their yamis. Mai found the pregnancy test and gave it to Yugi. They paid for it and went to meet the others, even though they had to wait awhile for them. After that they went back to the hotel.

TBC

Sorry that it became so short. But I'll try to post another chapter this week. Can't promise anything though. Remember to tell me if you want Yugi to get pregnant and Ryou and Malik to become hanyous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Separation And Transformation**

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT owe YuGiOH! or Inuyasha. But I do own this fanfic.

Hi, sorry that I haven't updated until now. I've had schoolwork and we're going to have a test tomorrow. I hate tests. Have to study to it later. T.T

Thank you all for the reviews and for the advices. I appreciate it very much. I'm doing my best. And I can tell you who want Yugi to become pregnant, that he will. It was many who wanted him to be, and almost no one who didn't. So majority rules.

Very well, should start with this chapter now. Hope you'll like it. :P

**Chapter 7 Positive!**

"Yugi aren't you done yet?!" Mai yelled to herr friend. "No! I don't know what to do!" the hanyou girl inside the bathroom yelled back. "The instructions stands on the packege. It should be easy!" Mai could hear noices from the bathroom, made by her friend. Mai smiled,l she had to admit that it was thrilling. When they'd come back they were forced to throw Jou out of the room, and he wasn't very happy about that. Ryou and Malik were in the room too, though they didn't know what Yugi was up to. "Mai, what's Yugi up to?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, I wanna know that too, and you seems to know." Malik said suspicious. Mai just smiled. "You'll see. Could you two close your mind link with Bakura and Marik? This is something they can't know about yet." They nodded slowly. A beeping was heard from inside the bathroom, then a small THUD was heard too. They stared at the door. "MAI!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed, voice a little shaky. The door flung open and revealed Yugi, holding the test in in one of her hands. "What is that?" Malik asked. Ryou looked questioning aty her too. Mai stood up and went to Yugi. "So? How's the result?" she asked. Yugi looked up, smiling. "It's positive!" Yugi cheered. "What's positive?" Malik asked. Yugi looked at him and Ryou. "Hasn't Mai told you yet?" "Told us what?" the both of them asked slightly annoyed. Yugi blushed and smiled a little. "I'm going to have Yami's baby." Yugi said. The two other hikaris stared wide eyed at her. "W-what did you just say?" Ryou stuttered. "I'm pregnant! Wait your yamis aren't listening are they?!" Yugi almost paniced. "No, they don't. We closed the link before you came out. But how...? When?" Ryou said. Yugi's blush turned even deeper. "The night before yesterday Yami and I... you know... And 'cause I'm in this body, I ended up pregnant." "Does Yami know?" Ryou asked softly. "Yeah, does Pharaoh know about this? I mean he's going to be a father." Yugi shook his head. "Iie. He couldn't possibly know about this. I closed our link hours ago, and he isn't in this room. I don't want him or the others to be worried. I know they will, when they finds out." "Of course they will, this is serious." Malik said. "I know, I know. I will tell them soon."

Yugi sat in his and Yami's room. A lot of thoughts were running through his head. The bathroom door awsopen, incase she had to run to the toilet. Yugi shivered. Mai had forced some very reavealing clothes on her earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

"Yugi, I bought you something at the mall before." Mai said. "What?" "It's in the bag, go try it on." Yugi had hesitated at first, but went to try it. A minute later she came out wearing a darkblue short skirt, and a black tank top, that showed her belly. Yugi's face was bright red. "And when do you think I'm going to wear this?" Yugi asked. "On your dates with Yami." Mai smiled satisfied. . Yugi turned a darker red. "A-and what makes you think that ?" "'Cause we're going to force you. And we both know that you won't change back until you've given birht to the baby. So why not?" Yugi didn't reply to that, she knew it was hopeless. "And don't you dare to change clothes 'til he's seen you in those clothes." Mai threatened.

_END FLASHBACK_

Yugi sighed. It was getting late, and she started to wonder where her darkness were. She begun to feel sick again. 'I must tell Yami, but how? As soon as he knows about this he'll never let me fight.' "Argh, what should I do? Maybe I should talk to someone. What will Yami and Gramps say?" Then the door opened. Yugi looked up to see her beloved one. Yugi blushed into a dark red. Yami stared at her, looking like his eyes would pop out. Then Yami's eyes became blank and he fainted. Yugi ran to him, ignoring the sickness she felt. "Yami?!" Then Yugi heard someone come. It was Ryou. "Yugi? What happened to Yami?" Ryou asked surpriced, when he saw Yami on the floor. Yugi's blush were still dark red. "He fainted,, when he saw me in these..." Yugi almost whispered. Ryou giggled. "Well you can't blame him, you're awfully cute as a girl. When he saw you with that kind of clothes it must have been too much." Yugi glared at him. "It isn't that funny Ryou. I'm having morning sickness or what ever it's called, all the time. And I can't tell Yami about this." Ryou raised an eyebrow. "You said that you would. So why not just do it, and get it over with?" Yugi sighed. "I don't know... I guess I'm just a little scared about this." Ryou gave him a small soft smile. "I understand... Let's wake him up now, 'kay?" Yugi nodded. Ryou went after some water, while Yugi sat by Yami's side. Then by instinct Yugi started licking Yami in the face. Yami started to move a little, and his eyelids stirred. Yugi started licking him on the mouth, which seemed to be appreciated, due to a moan was heard. Then Yami opemed his eyes, to stare in his lovers face. "Yugi, why are you licking me all over the face?" Yami asked, while pulling his koi to his body. "I-I don't know. It just seemed the right thing to do. Like an instinct." Yugi said, puzzled. "You aren't hurt are you? I don't want you to be hurt." Yugi said. Yami shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You just surpriced me. I didn't expect you to wear clothes like that. By the way why do you wear them?" "Mai." was all Yugi said. Yami didn't need a longer explaination, to understand what had happened. He started to chuckle. Yugi glared at him. "I don't see what's so funny, about this. But now I can change clothes, 'cause you've seen me in these..." 'Mai is going to pay. Oh yes, she will pay.' Yugi thought.

The next morning Yami actually woke up the same time as Yugi. He noticed that Yugi was getting paler, and went to the bathroom a lot. He was getting worried that Yugi was getting sick. But Yugi didn't want to talk with him about it. The day before she'd even closed their mind link. And he had a feeling that she was hiding something, but he couldn't force her to tell him what it was. He had to admit that he was getting tired of it. As soon as Yugi woke up she ran to the bathroom, for what might have been the hundred time already. Yami went in to her. He helped her up when she was done. They went to the bed again, and sat down on it. "Yugi. What's wrong with you? Why won't you tell me?" Yami asked worried. Yugi looked down at the floor. "I-I can't tell you right now, but I will." Yami narrowed his eyes. "Yugi, what ever you're hiding I will find out it sooner or later even if you don't tell me. I just hope you'll tell me your self." Yugi looked him in the eyes. "I promise I will. Soon." Yugi said. "We should get ready. We're going back today." Yami nodded.

"Yugi, take care." Mai said. "Of the three of you" the last thing she whispered, so that no one else would hear. Yugi smiled. "I will. And don't worry. We'll be fine." Then Jou embraced her so tight that it was hard for her to breath. "I'm going to miss ya, Yuge! I wish I could come with ya. I don't want you to get into that world." Yugi winced. "Jou...I can't ... breath..." Jou realesed her. "Sorry Yuge. I'm just worried for ya." Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, besides Yami and the others will be there too." Jou nodded. "Jou if Gramps calls, don't tell him about this. I want to do it myself." " 'Kay." Then Tea jumped onto her, which Yugi didn't like at all. "Yugi, don't leave! I don't want you to die!" Yugi's eye brows twitched in annoyance. "TEA! Let me go, Ra damn it! If you don't let go of me this instant I'm going to kill you!" Yugi yelled. Tea stared horrified at her friend. Yugi felt eyes on her and looked at the others, they were staring weird at her. "What?!" she asked. "Yugi calm down. I think you've mood swings. Tea, he doesn't mean it." Mai said. "Yes I do." Yugi muttered. "Mokuba, could you please take Yugi outside." "Sure. C'mon Yugi." Yugi followed Mokuba. She didn't really want to be around Tea anymore.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Why did you have an outburst like that?" Mokuba asked. Yugi sighed. "I shouldn't really tell you, but I know you won't tell Yami. Right?" "Promise." "Well Mokuba... I'm pregnant." Mokuba's eyes grew wide. "Wow! I'm so happy for you! Yami's the daddy right?" Yugi nodded. "But don't tell anyone. Not even your brother." Mokuba nodded. "But you knoe, Seto might find out anyway."

An hour later Yugi and the five others where at the Higurashi Temple. Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting outside Kagome's house. "About time you came here" Inuyasha said. "Hi to you too." Yugi said back, in the same tone as Inuyasha. "Inuyasha came here to make sure that everyone would come here in time. And to annoy me." Kagome sighed. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing. Let's just go." Then Inuyasha sniffed the air. He looked at Yugi, who glared back at him. "Yugi, can I have a word with you in private?" he then asked. "Sure." They went away from the others. "So? What did you want?" Yugi asked. "Your scent has changed. Why? You're not in a heat are you?" Yugi blushed. 'Ra why me? He knows something has happened to me. Damn. I might as well tell him. Soon everyone will know anyway' Yugi thought. "If you tell Yami I will kill you! I'm pregnant. Happy now!" Yugi glared at him, expecting him to start telling her not to fight. But he didn't. He just looked surpriced. "Eh? Inuyasha? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to the others."

Thay all jumped down in the well, and climbed up in Inuyashas time. When they arrived in the village Yugi took Kagome and Sango when they were alone, and she told them. They were a bit worried, but that soon were replaced by happiness. They told Yugi that they would help her through this, and that they wouldn't tell Yami.

TBC

Poor Yami. No one wants to tell him, that he's going to be a father. Some big secret they hide from him, huh?

I'm sorry but this is all for today. I have other fanfics to write on too, you know. And I have to study to that test tomorrow too (sigh)

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, long time no see.

Thank you all for the reviews, you make my life better.

Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while.

Had school you know, and other fanfics to write.

I'm so sorry, but better late then never, right?

Oh, and I accidently called Anzu for Tea in the previous chapter, sorry about that, but at least you knew, that it was her.

Anyway, I should begin with the chapter.

Yami: About time

Me: Hey! I haven't had the time!

Yami: Poor excuse

Me: Then you can go to school instead of me! Then let's see how much time you'll have for Yugi

Yami: It's a-

Yugi: Yami, shut up!

Yami: O.O Where did he come from?

Me: He's been here all the time (smirks)

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not owe Yu Gi Oh Or InuYasha

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

Ryou to Bakura

Bakura to Ryou

\Malik to Marik\

\\ Marik to Malik\\

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 8 The Assault

"So how long have it been since you knew?" Sango asked Yugi. They where sitting in Kaede's house, together with Kagome and Kaede. Yugi thinked.

"Since yesterday, but the symptoms came the night of the day we went back" Yugi answered, taking a sip of the tea they were drinking.

"And you don't want us to tell Yami this, because...?" Kagome asked. Yugi looked at the floor.

"I don't really know. I guess I'm scared, and I really want to tell him myself. Besides he'll never let me out of sight then, and forbid me to fight" Yugi whispered.

"But it isn't fair to him. He deserves to know. Everybody else knows., right?" Kagome said. Yugi moved a little.

"Not really. It's only you, Ryou, Malik, Inuyasha, Mokuba, and Mai. The others don't have a clue" Yugi said, taking another sip of tea.

"You should take it easy, when your like this" Kaede said. Yugi cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" Yugi asked cutely. Sango and Kagome asked themselves the same question. Kaede looked at the three of them.

"Your temper might be a little different, and you have to think about the baby. Not that I really think it would take any damage, but still. We don't know how you can be affected physically"

"It shouldn't be a problem" a voice said. It was Inuyasha. He stood in the doorway, looking at them.

"My mother didn't change at all after she had me, so it won't happen anything to Yugi" he said, blankly. "You'll just have some moodswings, but that's natural"

"When did you become an expert about pregnancy?" Kagome asked, surpriced.

"Hey, have I ever claimed that I don't know anything about it?!" he asked, a bit irritated. Kagome shook her head. Yugi giggled a little.

"Okay, I'll get it. That would explain why I threatened Anzu before" Yugi said a little embaressed. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yeah. You really threatened her? Wow, I can't even imagine her face when you did that?" he said. Yugi smiled a little.

"Neither did I, but I can tell you, it was priceless. I did have a crush in her before, but then I fell in love with Yami. In my opinion that was the best thing that happened to me"

Yami, and the others, save for Ryou and Malik, sat outside the village. The females had driven them away from the village, for some reason. Yami, to say the least, was not happy about it. Yugi was avoiding him, at the days, and on the nights she curled up beside him in bed. She was making him confused, plus she hid something from him. He didn't like it at all.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled, waving a hand in front of Yami's eyes. Yami glared at him.

"What do you want, Tomb Robber?! I'm busy!" Yami said angry. Bakura shrugged, and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, I thought you would like to know what Yugi keeps away from you" Bakura said. Yami looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know?" Yami asked, bewildered. Bakura smirled michievously. The Pharaoh's face was priceless.

"No, but I can find out. I am the King of Thieves, you know. It's easy to stalk your little hikari" Bakura said.

"Wait a sec! You've stalked Yugi?!" Yami shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, yeah. I did once, but that was only because I wanted to know where Ryou was. So what do you say?"

"No. I want Yugi to tell me himself. I have to trust him,as he does with me" Yami answered. Bakura's face dropped a little.

"Sure, like he does now" he muttered and went to sit down beside Marik. Yami shook his head. 'Tomb Robbers' he thought.

Yugi went to take a bath, in a spring nearby the village. Kagome, Shippo and Sango went with her. The spring was warm, and Yugi almost fell asleep as she went in it.

They decided to stay there some hours, it would take some time, before they could take a bath again, after they left the village.

Inuyasha had went toYami and the others, after the girls had left. Shortly after Ryou and Malik had arrived too. Inuyasha didn't talk much with them, he was a bit worried about the girls. Sure Yugi was a halfdemon, and Sango a demonexterminator, but still. He knew Naraku is after something, but not what.

Yami and the others talked about what they would do when they faced Naraku the second time. They would of course use their duel monsters, and Shadow Magic, but they needed strategies. Naraku wasn't as their previous enemies, okay, maybe like Zork, but anyway.

"We should try to trap him in the Shadow Realm" Bakura said. Yami thinked about it, but then he shook his head.

"I'm not sure that we should. He might become stronger there. The best thing to do is to destroy him, completely" he said. Inuyasha looked at him, and nodded. It was the best thing to do with Naraku. It wouldn't be any good to trap him in another world, especially not one that was a world of Shadows and Magic. Naraku would just gain more power and get out of his prison sooner or later.

Yugi enjoyed the warm spring, but she felt that something was... off. Her instincts told her that something wasn't right, but when she didn't hear or saw anything she shrugged it off. She sortly after fell asleep in the water, not aware of the eyes that was watching her. They were red, but not as red as Yami's.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo watched Yugi. She had fallen asleep, they couldn't blame her. The pregnancy was hard for her. She had to run and throw up in the middle of the night, and therefore she didn't get much sleep.

"She looks so peaceful. It's hard to believe that she's going to have a baby, and much less being a teenager. She looks like she's only 10 or something" Sango said.

"I know what you mean. But in my time, some people don't become so tall, as now. But still I have to agree, she looks like a child" Kagome said. Shippo went closer to the sleeping Yugi.

"She have a red mark on her neck. Where did it come from?" he asked innocently. Kagome and Sango blushed and looked at each other, waiting for the other one to explain for the small kitsune child.

"Ermhm I think Yami made it on her last night" Kagome said. Shippo looked a bit confused.

"What she meant was... Yami kissed her there, so it became a mark, afterwards. Don't worry, it will fade away soon. It's like when I smack Miroku in the face, and he gets a handmark, exept this don't hurt" Sango explained as good as she could.

"Oh" Shippo said in understanding. Then he swam back to Kagome and Sango, not wanting to wake Yugi up by being so close.

"Yami's made that before?" he asked. Sango and Kagome nodded. He then looked at Yugi again. "How many times?" Kagome and Sango turned a deeper red.

"H-how would we know? Thousands, we don't know. They've been together longer than we've known them" Kagome said.

"But that will end right now" a female voice said. Kagome and Sango turned to see Kagura and some demons. They hurried to Yugi, and shook her. Yugi's eye lids stirred and his eyes opened.

"Huh? Wha?" Yugi rambled. She was obviously more asleep than awake. Kagome and Sango stood in front of her. Shippo sat on her heas between her ears.

"Yugi, go get your clothes on" Kagome said. Yugi looked puzzled, and tilted her head to the side.

"Why? What's happening? Why are you standing before me like that?" Yugi asked confused. Kagura began to laugh.

"I guess it's because of me, little one. I'm here on Naraku's orders. I am Kagura, the Wind witch" Yugi's eyes narrowed. 'No one exept Yami, calls me little one' Yugi thought angry, 'and she's one of Naraku's offsprings'. Yugi ran to get her clothes, then a demon attacked. She jumped to get away in the last second, but the demon charged at her again, this time Yugi didn't jump in time, and was hit. She let out a scream of pain. Kagura smirked.

"You," she said, pointing at ten demons " make sure that they don't interfere" The demons nodded and surrounded Sango and Kagome.

"The rest of you, can help with the hanyougirl" she ordered the rest of the demons.

Inuyasha turned his head in the direction the spring was in. The scream made him jump on his feet and sniff the air. Yami and the others looked at him, puzzled by the sudden movement. Inuyasha felt the scent of blood, and he turned to Kirara. She had transformed to her bigger form, and was ready to fight.

"Miroku, let's go" Inuyasha said, not wanting to lose any second. Miroku stood up, and sat on Kirara. Yami suddenly became scared.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Yugi?" Yami asked, Inuyasha didn't answer. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"I deserve to know if something's happened to my hikari! Tell me!" Yami yelled. He was worried, and was starting to get angry.

"I'm not sure. I think somethings going on at the spring, and it isn't something good. I can smell blood" Inuyasha said. Yami jumped on Kirara as well.

"Let's go!" he said.

Yugi was bleeding from several wounds and cuts. Sango and Kagome could do nothing but watch in horror. Shippo was lying unconsious on the ground. Some demons laid dead on the ground, but it was only five or seven. Yugi was surrounded, and Kagura was laughing. The demons made way for her, and she went closer to Yugi.

"You're lucky that Naraku wants you alive. I have to praise you though, you're lucky to be alive, other demons that they've attacked died after one minute" Kagura said. "Let's see if you can survive this. Wind Blades!" (A/N don't remember if that what her attack is called, if I'm wrong please tell me) Yugi feel backwards, Kagura's attack made more cuts on her body. Yugi was alive, but she was weak, and she could soon faint due to the bloodloss. She had closed hers and Yami's link before, but now she subconscious opened it again.

Yami felt pain and fear through the link. His eyes where squeezed shut, and he let out a small scream of pain and anger. Miroku looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Yami shook his head, trying to ignore the pain.

"Just keep going" Yami growled.

Kagura laughed and bent down to Yugi. Yugi was on the edge of fainting, and couldn't move an inch.

"You would make a great companion to us. What do you say?" Kagura asked, smirking. Yugi glared unfriendly.

"N-never in... my whole life..." Yugi spitted out. Kagura only smiled. Then she took a firm grip around Yugi's chin.

"You actually think you have a choice? Naraku will get you somehow, he has his ways. And he always gets what he wants" Kagura said, her eyes darkening. Yugi began to shake. /Yami! Where are you?/ she asked through the link.

Then the demons that surrounded Kagome and Sango was cut down. Inuyasha stood there with Tetsusaiga. Behind him came Kirara, with Miroku and a VERY angry Yami. Kagura didn't move, she knew they had to get throught the other demons before they could get to her and Yugi.

Yami watched Kagura in anger. She touched HIS aibou, in a way that didn't please him. Yugi was covered by wounds, cuts, and blood. Yugi whimpered and Yami's eyes turned from warm crimson to blood red.

TBC

That's all for now. But I think I'll make chapter 9 right now.

I've warmed up and now I can't stop writing,

Besides I have inspiration now, and if I don't write the next chapter now

It might disappear, and we can't have that, can we?

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter

Yami: I'm going to kill her!

Me: Who? O.0

Yami: Kagura and you

Me: Why me? I haven't done anything wrong

Yugi: Yeah! Why her?

Yami: 'Cause I don't get to know what you're hide from me

Me & Yugi: Oh, Ra give me strenght! v.v;

Me: You'll get to know! So stop sulking around


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, it became two chapters in one day.

Are listening on Evanescence

Helps me to get some inspiration

When I listen to their lyrics I see Yami and Yugi,

Don't really know why

I just do. Maybe because of the last episode, when Yami leaves Yugi.

I forgot to tell you before that the chanel that showed YuGiOh here in Sweden, won't show it anymore. They only sent to episode 97, I have only one thing to say about that. ToT

IT SUCKS!!!

I can only hope that Denmark will show all episodes, if they don't I might not see all episodes ToT

Well, I should continue with the chapter

Yami: What wrong with her?

Yugi: Haven't you listened? Our show won't be shown in her country anymore

Yami: WHAT! Are they crazy?!

Me: (sniff) yeah. Exactly what I said, when I heard it. ToT

Yugi: Yami, help me out here. (hugs me)

Yami: Oh, okay.

Me: Don't worry I'll be okay, soon... Enjoy the chapter

**_Disclaimer: _** I don't owe YuGiOh or Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't worry about that I might not see the whole show

Chapter 9 Let the secret be known

Yugi whimpered and Yami's eyes turned from warm crimson to blood red. He would not allow his hikari to be in more pain that she already was.

Kagura just smirked, and glanced at Yami. She had an eye on Inuyasha too, she knew what he could do.

"Looks like your saviours are here, not that it matter. Your boyfriend can't save you from your destiny, even if you beg him to" Kagura whispered in Yugi's ear. "By the way, does he know your secret? I doubt it. If he did he wouldn't have left you here without protection" Yugi's eyes widened in shock. Did Kagura know? But that meant that...Naraku knew too? This was only getting better and better.

Yami took out Mystical Elf, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, and summoned them. He didn't want to use the Egyptian Gods yet, if he did they wouldn't surprice Naraku with them, the next time they battled him.

"Go my monsters, destroy the demons! Mystical Elf, start with the spell" Yami ordered. Yugi wasn't sure which spell, the Mystical Elf rattled, but he was sure that it was a healing spell or to give her attackpoints to Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl.

"Your boyfriend is very powerful, am I right?" Kagura asked. Yugi just glared. "Don't worry I won't tell Naraku" Yugi didn't answer, she lust glared suspicious at her.

'If she is Naraku's offspring why did she say that? Somethings off. I know that Yami is one of the most powerful beings in the world, but why did she ask me that?' Yugi asked himself. She didn't notice that Inuyasha and Yami was getting closer to her and Kagura, and that Kagura was getting ready to get away.

"Dark Magic attack!" Yami yelled. Dark Magician attacked one of the two remaining demons between him, Yugi and Kagura. Inuyasha took the other one down.

"Kagura! What are Naraku after? Why are you attacking the girls?" Inuyasha asked, voice full of venom. You could notice that he wasn't fond of her. Kagura cursed a little, but then she smirked.

"I just do what I'm ordered to do, Inuyasha. Why should I know what he's planing?" Kagura said. Then she jumped up in the air and flew away on her feather. Yami ran to Yugi.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Congratulations Yugi! I hope it'll be a girl" Kagura yelled before she was out of sight. Yugi paled, and looked at a confused Yami.

"What did she mean by that?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi. Yugi whimpered, and tried to look away. Was that all he had to say right now? Yami knelt down beside her, and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright? I feel your pain, throught the link, so don't even try to lie" Yami said soft. Yugi relaxed a little, then she remembered that she was naked, and that Miroku was there. Yugi blushed like mad, and gave a small scream og embaressment. Kagome and Sango, now had got their clothes on, and Sango rushed to see why Yugi was screaming, Kagome right after her. When thay saw why their friend had screamed Sango smacked Miroku, so that he flied away.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha, who ended on the ground. They didn't do anything to Yami, 'cause of three reasons. One: he was Yugi's boyfriend. Two: he glared at them, warning them to do anything like that against him. And three: they didn't want to pick a fight with him. They had seen what he could do.

Yami took Yugi in his arms. Yugi winced a little, when he took her up, but she knew that she had to be strong for both of them, and their unborned child.

"I'm sorry, that you had to fight them alone, little one. I should have been there" Yami said, depressed. Yugi watched him, her eyes giving him soft, comforting gazes.

"You can't save me everytime, Atemu. It's impossible. Sometime you have to chose who to save. If it was me or the world, which would you chose?" Yugi said weakly and soft.

"I-I... would chose you" Yami said. Yugi smiled a little. She knew him better then that.

"No. If I know you rigth you would try to save both. But I know that I would force you to save the world. One sacrifice, to save billions of lives" Yugi said, before fainting.

Yami looked at her. Her body had begun to heal, but the cuts and wounds were still open. Yami felt guilty about this. He didn't know why, he just did. Before Yugi was always in danger, and he still was. Yami protected him as good as he could, but sometimes he felt that it wasn't enough. They took her back to the village, and let Kaede take care of her.

Later that day Kagome came to see how Yugi was. Yami had been by her side all the time, and looked up when she came.

"How is she?" Kagome asked. Yami shook his head. Kagome sat down beside him.

"Her wound and cuts are as good as healed, but she hasn't awakened yet. And she's hiding something from me. I know that she doesn't want me to be worried, but I can't help it"

"You love her" Kagome stated. Yami nodded. " Then you know that she appreciate that you worry"

"Yeah, I do. She worries about me too. She always has. Even before she knew about my presence I've watched over her. After she found out, she's helped and given me so much" Yami said.

"Care to tell me about it?" Kagome asked. Yami though over it, and decided to tell her his and Yugi's story.

"Wow" was all Kagome could say after what Yami had told her. Yami smiled, and stroked Yugi's hair gently. Yugi's eyes stirred and she opened her eyes. Yami thanked the Gods that she was alright.

"Y-yami? Kagome? Where-?" Yugi rambled. Then she saw that they were in the village. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About 5-6 hours, but with that bloodloss, it's understandable. We're just glad you're alive" Kagome said, giving carefully Yugi a hug.

"I don't know what I would've done if you died, Yugi" Yami said. Yugi looked at him. 'He usually just calls me by my name, when he's really worried' Yugi thought.

"Kagome, could you please leave us alone? I've to tell Yami something" Yugi said. Kagome nodded, she thought she knew what Yugi was going to tell him. She stood up and leaved the house.

Yugi gazed into Yami's crimson orbs. She forced her body to sit up, and she had a little help from Yami.

"I was worried, aibou. When you didn't woke up, I was affraid that you-" Yami was cut of by Yugi, when she put her fingers on his mouth to silence him.

"I know. I'm sorry. You should know that I'll never leave you witout a fight" Yugi stated, smiling softly. Yami nodded.

"And there's something I have to tell you" Yami gave her a questioning look. She absently put a hand on her belly.

"Yami, you know that I've been throwing up some days now?" Yugi said, giving Yami an innocent look.

"Yes, I have noticed. In fact I've asked you about it, but you didn't want to answer me" Yami said, his head turning down to the ground.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. But I'm going to tell you know-" she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yami, I'm pregnant" Yami's head flung up instantly, his eyes as wide as ever. His face was a mix of shock, joy, and disbelief.

"Y-you're pregnant? Am I-?" Yami stutered. He was obviously in a small shock. (A/N well you can't blame him) Yugi nodded.

"Hai, congratulations, you're going to be a daddy. Daddy Pharaoh" Yugi teased a little. Yami hugged her, forgetting all about her wounds. Yugi squezzed her eyes shut, not allowing herself to cry or scream in pain. Yami cried, she cried. Their tears was tears of joy.

"Yugi, I love you so very much. And now we're going to have a baby" Yami said.

"I love you too, Atemu. But please don't hug me so hard, I can't breath" Yugi smiled.

"But, what will you do? You can't change back if you're pregnant" Yami said. Yugi shrugged.

"I know. I've thought about it, and talked to Mai" Yami's eyes narrowed a little.

"Mai knows? You told her but not me?!" Yami asked. Yugi blinked and looked innocent.

"Well, she helped me with the test. So of course she knows" Yugi said, lying down in his knee.

"Who else knows?" Yami asked her, while combing her hair, with his fingers.

"Ryou, Malik, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kaede and Mokuba. Kaiba might know too" Yugi sighed.

"We should tell your Grandpa" Yami said. Yugi looked up at him.

"I know, but... he'll get an heart attack when he hears about this. I don't really think that me being both a hanyou and pregnant is something he expects" Yugi muttered, and pouted. Yami began to laugh.

"You can say that again" Yami said, then he continued to laugh, and Yugi giggled with him.

**One month later **

Bakura and the others came in the house and sat down with Yami and Yugi. Yami and Yugi had agreed to tell everyone about Yugi's pregnancy. And it meant that they had to go back to their own time as well.

"So? What did you want to tell us, Pharaoh and princess?" Bakura mocked. Yugi's eyes narrowed, and so did Yami's.

"Some of you might know this already," Yami said, glaring at two sertain hikaris, Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha. "Yugi's pregnant"

"So, the midget is going top have your baby, Pharaoh? Well, that's just great, another Yami" Bakura said sarcastic. Ryou elbowed him in the ribs, which made him start cursing on Egyptian.

"Yugi-girl having stupid Pharaoh's baby? Marik think's that's great. Marik happy for Yugi-girl and stupid Pharaoh" Marik said.

"Eh? Thank you" Yami said, not really liking being called stupid. Yugi giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Inuyasha, we have to tell our other friends, and I really have to tell Gramps, besides school starts in two days, so we really have to get back" Yugi said. Inuyasha didn't seem to like this.

"Sure, go home, but what will you do? You can't really go to school looking like that" Inuyasha comented.

"I know. I'll come back in a couple of days. I'll get Gramps to call school, and tell them that I'm going on a dig with him or something" Yugi said.

TBC

Mwohahahaha!

This was all for this time,

But don't worry the next chapter should come soon

I can't wait to see Sugoroku's reaction, when he sees Yugi

And get to know that he's pregnant.

If I get reviews,

You'll get a new chapter

So please read & review

. meow

Yugi: No you can't stop now. I want to read more

Yami: Yeah, me too.

Me: Sorry guys, you'll have to wait like everybody else :D

Yugi: Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Gomenasai gozaimasu.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile,

I've had a bit of a wrtiers block and

I don't have much time to write when it's school and they took away the computers on the boarding school.

So I'll write new chapters on the weekends and during the breaks.

Luckily it's not long to the christmas break :D

By the way I'm sorry in my grammar isn't the greatest or if I spell some word wrong.

Well on with the story

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Inuyasha, even if I wish I did :P

**Chapter 10**

The next day was the last day of the month and Yugi woke up when the sun's rays touched his face. She yawned and looked around. She felt different, weaker in a way, but still normal. She noticed that everyone was still asleep, and that Yami had an arm aroung her stomach. She smiled, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Dazed crimson eyes opened slowly, and a gentle smile was on Yami's lips. Yugi smiled back.

"Good morning, koi" Yugi said. Yami returned it with a happy smile, and he pulled his aibou closer. Yugi blushed a bit at the action.

"Hello hikari. Did you sleep well?" Yami asked, kissing her.

"Hai, I did. You?" Yugi asked, returning the kiss.

"Never better, well maybe exept our first night together, it can't compete with it" Yami stated. Yugi nodded in agreement. Then Yami noticed something. "Aibou, where's your tail and ears?" Yugi blinked. She touched the place where she knew she would find soft furry ears, but found none. Then she looked behind her back and didn't see any tail. Her eyes grew two times their size.

"I-I don't know, they should still be there. I don't understand this" Yugi said. Then they heard another voice.

"It's your time of the month when your demonic powers fade, when you become human" Inuyasha explained. Yugi tilted his hea slightly to the left. Inuyasha had told her about this before, once in the month half demons power disappeared.

"I see, so my time is the last day of the month?" Yugi asked.

"I would say so. Well, we better wake the others. You're going home today, but you better come back in a couple of days" Inuyasha said.

"I promise we will" Yugi said, rolling her eyes.

2 hours later

Yugi and the others walked towards the well. When they arrived they jumped down and went back to the present. Yugi had a little harder to climb up without his claws, so Yami helped her.

They split up, but not before Yugi had given Kagome his telephonenumber. The yamis and hikaris went back to the hotel, to be greeted by their friends.

"Yug where's your doggy tail and ears?" Jou asked, making Yugi narrow her eyes.

"They're not 'doggy', they're wolf ears and tail. And I'm having a period today, so therefore I don't have them" Yugi snapped. Jou took a step back at it.

"Sorry Yug it's just dat we haven't seen ya guys in awhile. A month to be precise, but who's counting" Jou said.

"You are" Honda said. Jou glared at him.

"What did ya just say?!" Jou yelled at him. Yugi burst out in giggles. Yami watched them pretty amuzed himself.

"Looking at them reminds me of Kagome and Inuyasha" he muttered. Yugi nodded.

"C'mon let's go pack our things. We're going home soon, right?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"We're leaving in an hour, so you better go pack, yes" Kaiba said. "So as much as I love to see you two lovebirds fight you'll have to stop right now" he said to Honda and Jou.

"What did ya call us, money bag?!" Jou yelled.

"You heard him, Jounochi" Mai said, making him stop in his tracks. "So go to your rooms and pack your things"

"Yes, mam" Jou and Honda replied, running to their rooms. Mai smirked satisfied. Then she turned to Yugi.

"So have you told him yet?" she asked pointing at Yami. Yami narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, she have. Thank you very much for not telling me, Mai. I just didn't deserve to know about it, right?" he said sarcastic. Mai smiled.

"Sorry Yami, but Yugi made me promise," she said, still smiling. "Congratulations" Mai hugged Yami and Yugi.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked. They looked at him.

"We might as well tell the others too" Yugi sighed. Then they went inside to find Jou and Honda. They all sat in Yami's and Yugi's room.

"So what's this ya gonna tell us?" Jou asked.

"Everyone, please don't freak out now, but I'm pregnant" Yugi said. Jou and Honda looked like they're gonna faint any minute, and Seto, well, looking like Seto (A/N :P don't really know how to describe him here)

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" the three of them yelled surprised in unison. Anzu who had been quiet all the time, decided to say a comment.

"I bet Yami's the father. Why would he want you to be his lover, by the way? You're just weird all the time, always getting into trouble,"

"Anzu" Yami hissed.

"I mean look at you you've been transformed into a girl and on top of that you're a half demon. It can't get any weirder"

"Anzu! Don't you dare to say another word!" Yami yelled at her. Yugi was hurt by her words, and it was lucky she didn't had her talons or fangs right now, otherwise Anzu would've wounds in her face, or even worse.

"Yami, it's okay. I don't care what she says. I don't really listen to her anymore anyway. Let's just go home, I want to see Gramps" Yugi said.

Later 

They arrived in Domino a couple of hours later. Kaiba's limo came to get them. Yugi and Yami were the first ones to go out of the limo, when their house was the closest. Ryou, Malik and their yamis decided to go with them, so they stepped out of it too.

"See ya guys!" Jou said.

"Bye, Jou" Yugi said, before closing the door and went to the door to the Game shop. Yami opened the door. Sugoroku who were standing behind the counter greeted them.

"Hi kids, I see you're home just in time. I was beginning to think that you'd run away to try to escape school" he chuckled. Then he noticed Yugi. "I see that you've got a little girl with you, she's very sweet, but what I want to know is where Yugi is? Shouldn't he be with you?"

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, to calm her down.

"Gramps, we need to talk…" he said.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"What?! My little Yugi's a girl! I've heard about curses like this but only in old books" Sugoroku told them. "Long ago, it is said that demons, fullblood as well as halfblood lived in our world. Fullblood demons were called youkai, and the halfblood hanyou. They were supposed to live by the side of the humans, some of them were good and some evil. Many people should've been eaten by demons" Everyone looked at Yugi.

"Hey! I'm not going to eat humans! I'm still partly a human, for crying out loud! Geesh! Thank you for the confident" Yugi pouted, and Yami wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry aibou, I know that you'd never do that" he said kissing her on her ear.

"Is there anything else I've got to know?" Sugoroku asked. Yami and Yugi looked at each other.

"Actually there is…...(long pause) Gramps, I'm pregnant" Yugi said. Sugoroku's eyes bulged out (A/N like this O.O x2)

"Y-You're pregnant? With a child?" Yugi nodded. Sugoroku was plae as a ghost, and he breathed hard.

//I think it was too much for him, at the same time// Yami said to Yugi through their link.

/Yeah, poor Gramps.../

"Okay, then we'll just buy a crib and other necissary supplies then" Sugoroku said. Yami and Yugi looked shocked at him.

"G-gramps? You're really okay with this?" Yugi asked the elder male. Sugoroku smiled warmly.

"Of corse I am Yugi. It'll befun to have a child in the house again, but I hope it'll be a calm child. You were a little trouble maker, and I don't want your little one to be as bad as you were"

"Gramps! I wasn't that bad!" Yugi shouted, then pouted. "By the way he has Yami's genes too, and he wasn't an angel himself when he was a child" Yugi said, getting a fake glare from Yami.

TBC

* * *

Sorry, but that was all for this time

I hate writer's block,

so plz give me some ideas

I'll se you guys soon again hopefully

Plz Read & Review


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry, for not updating

I'm having major writer's block with this fic ToT

Is there anyone who knows hoe Naraku dies?

I really need to know about it, to the end of this fic.

Thank you everyone for the reviews

Thank you Cactus Bob for the ideas

Yami: It's about time

Me: Shut up, it's not my fault

Yami: Yes, it is

Me: No, it isn't

Yami: Yes,it is

Yugi: Yami, shut up. I'm not feeling very well

Yami: No, I...My poor baby, what's wrong? Is it morning sickness?

Yugi: I think so...coughcontinuecoughwhilecoughhe'scoughbusycough

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not and never will or has own YuGiOh! or Inu Yasha

**Chapter 11?**

"Why do we have to go back there?" Bakura asked. Ryou sighed.

"You know why, Kura. We have to help Yugi" Ryou said, as they went to the well.

"Fine, but I want a demon bloodbath" Bakura muttered. Yugi glared at him. "Not you or that Inuyasha guy"

"Hi guys" Kagome said as they entered the shrine.

"Hi Kagome" Yugi replied, her tail wagging. "So we're going back now" Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha's been bugging me the last couple of days" she sighed. Yugi began to giggle a little.

"Is he still here?" Yami asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, he went back this morning" they went to the well, and jumped down. There was a strange flash of light when they jumped down, but no one took any notice, until they'd climbed up. Yugi's nose twitched.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I can smell rabbit and cat here, but I can't see any and only Kagome has a pet here. So who's ... OMG! RYOU, MALIK!!!" Yugi yelled surprised and shocked. Everyone turned to the other two hikaris.

"What?" they asked. Ryou sounded like normal, but Malik's voice had become a little more feminine. Bakura and Marik stared wide eyed at them.

"Y-you're like Yugi!!!" Bakura yelled. Their eyes widened and they loked at each other. Both had got a more feminine body, some parts were missing. Ryou had gotten big white floppy, fluffy bunny ears, and a small fluffy tail. Malik had brown cat ears and a tail.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed before fainting.

* * *

6 months later

Yugi, Ryou and Malik laid resting in the house. All three of them was excausted after all the morning sickness. Yes, that's right, all three of them. Bakura and Marik had made their hikaris pregnant as well. Yugi was soon in her eight month, and Ryou and Malik in their fifth.

"I can't believe it! Five months and still no sign of Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled outside the house. Yugi groaned.

"I'm going to kill him soon" she muttered.

"Be my guest" Malik replied. "Oh dear Ra, how did this happen?" she asked, as she hold her stomach. Yugi and Ryou rolled their eyes.

"It happened axactly like it did to us. You had sex with your yami, in this form, and now you have to take the consequence" Ryou said. Yugi nodded.

"Take some pretzels and tea, it'll calm your stomach" Yugi said.

"Yeah, how could you hold up with this, Yugi?" Malik asked.

"I have no idea" Yugi shrugged. "I had you guys to help me"

"Aibou, we must go. Your doctor's appointment is in a couple of hours" Yami said, entering the house. Yugi smiled.

"Okay, koi" she said, standing up. Bakura and Marik came inside as well.

"You two too. Luckily Kaiba's doctor could take you all today" Bakura said as he helped Ryou up.

"You're going home again?!" Inuyasha asked. They nodded.

"It's only for a couple of hours, Inuyasha. We'll be back tonight, promise" Yugi said, holding Yami's hand. Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh alright, but you better be back by then" Yugi smiled gently. "By the way, how long in your pregnancy are you now?"

"About eight months, why?"

"Demons have a shorter pregnancy, so you'd be giving birth very soon" he said. Yugi's eyes grew wide.

"W-what?!" she stutered.

"Yup, you're time is as good as up" Inuyasha said.

* * *

At the doctor

"Everything looks fine, miss Mouto. The baby is very well developed. You can expect it to come within this or next week" Dr. Connors said.

"I see" Yugi replied. Yami hold her hand tightly within his own.

"You are going to give birth here at the hospital right?" Dr. Connors asked her.

"No, I'm going to give birth at home. I'm not really fond of hospitals" Yugi replied.

"You'd have a doctor or someone that's faniliar with births with you there then" he said. Then he turned to Ryou, Malik and their yamis. "okay, who's next?" (A/N I don't want to write more about the hospital visit, I'm not really comfortable of writing about hospitals)

* * *

"Yami, I'm hungry" Yugi whimpered. Yami smiled.

"What about we eat a hamburger before we go back to Inuyasha's time?" he suggested. The others nodded.

"I'll just get a vegieburger" Malik said. They went into the closest hamburgerrestaurant, and ordered. They sat eating in silence, until Yugi's cell rang.

"Hello? Yugi Mouto speaking"

#Yug, how did it go?# Jou asked on the other side of the phone.

"Everything's good, Jou. The baby'll come either this or next week" she replied. "Malik's and Ryou's babies are fine as well"

#Dat's great, Yug. Listen I'm gonna go tell da others, see ya soon guys# Jou said before ending the call. Yugi shook her head slowly.

"Good old Jou" she giggled. Then she returned to her unfinished hamburger.

"Aibou, are you sure you want to give birth at home?" Yami asked worried.

"Yes, either at Kaiba's or with Kaede. Kaede know much about pregnancy, and Kaiba could always sue the doctor if he or she goes to the news about our child. I mean how often is it that a baby is born with animal parts?" Yugi said.

"I see what you mean, love. If that's what you want, then I can't disagree with you" he said smiling gently. Yugi smiled back, wrapping her tail around his leg under the table. (A/N OMG YUGI!!! ((shocked)) Yugi: what? (innocently) )

"Well, I've decided that I'll give birth at home as well, I don't want my child to be followed" Ryou said. Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Not that I'd ever let them. If they even try they'll go right to my monsters" Bakura growled.

"I'm not sure yet, I think I'll do the same" Malik said. Marik just smirked evily.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you Marik?" Yugi asked. Marik looked away, trying to look innocent."That doesn't help you look any innocent at all"

"She's rigth, Marik. You're just making it worse" Yami stated.

"We'd better go back, or Inuyasha'll have our heads" Yugi muttered. The others nodded.

"Not that I'd ever let him hurt you, koi. I'd make Kuriboh chase him, 'til he runs to Kagome for help" Yami stated, kissing Yugi. She giggled in response.

"I don't think Kagome would like you doing that, Yami. I wouldn't mind, but, oh well"

* * *

TBC

I know this chapter is a little stiff, but the writer's block's still here TT'

I'll try to make next chapter better, and to try update soon again

PLz no flames

Plz Read and Review

And plz give me more ideas


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya!

I'm back again

I finally got an idea for this chapter and maybe the following

Thank you everyone for the reviews

And thank you??????

For telling me that Naraku never did die in the series

Me: Now to the happy news. Yugi, would you like to tell them?

Yugi: Sure! (smiles his super kawaii smile) My baby'll come today

Yami: You mean OUR baby

Yugi: Of course I do, koi

Yami: Good. Now, on with the chapter so I can hold our baby!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not and never will or has own YuGiOh! or Inu Yasha

**Chapter 12 Birth, kidnapping and secrets revealed**

Two days after the visit at the doctor Yugi sat in Kaede's house waiting for the others to come back from their searching after Naraku. Yami and Inuyasha had forced her to stay in the village. Yugi was bored out of her mind and just wanted something to happen and soon, before she died in boredom. Then she felt a pain, and she felt wet. She looked down and saw a small puddle on the floor. She panicked and yelled for Kaede, who came running inside.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" she asked. Yugi trembled a little.

"I-I think my water just broke" she replied. Kaede nodded and called for a village girl to get some water and some blankets. She also sent a man to find Inuyasha and the others.

"How long is it between the contractions?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, but they're coming with much less time between them now" She hissed a big. "I just hope Yami'll get back in time"

"I'm sure he will, he won't miss your child's birth" Kaede said. The girl came with the water and blankets soon after. Kaede laid most of the blankets on the floor and helped Yugi to lie down on them.

After an hour Yugi's contractions were coming so close each other that it felt like it was only one big. She hissed and she was cowered in a thin layer of sweat. She began to feel the pressure in her lower section.

"I-I think it's coming! Yami won't be here in time" she hissed.

"I won't?" a voice said from behind. Yugi opened her eyes to see Yami standing there. She tried to smile, but it was a painful one. "We came back as fast as we could. How are you?" he asked worried as he sat down besides her, taking her hand.

"It hurts..." she whined. He smiled softly, and kissed her hand.

"I know, it won't be much longer now..." he said comforting. He didn't know how right he was, soon screams could be heard. Inuyasha and the others sat outside the house, listening to the pained screams from their friend and Yami encouraging her. Soon screams from a baby could be heard, and the screams from Yugi disappeared.

Yugi whimpered and Yami kissed her forehead. Kaede cleaned the baby and wrapped a blanket around it. Then she gave it to Yami. Big amethyst mixed with crimson eyes looked up at him, and he couldn't help but smile. The little bundle in his arms smiled very Yugilike, and made happy noises. Yami took a closer look at their child. On top of its head were two small black ears with hints of silver. Tricolored hair was on top of the infant's head. It had pale skin, which was soft to touch. Yami smiled at Yugi, gazing at her lovingly, happy and proud.

"I'll leave you and your daughter alone" Kaede said and went out to the others, who attacked her with questions.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked softly. "Atemu?" she tried again. He smiled at her again.

"She's beautiful, just as her mom" he said, kissing Yugi. Yugi giggled a little.

"I wonder why she's got black ears though, I thought that she'd get the same colour as me" Yami stiffened a little, but it went unnoticed by Yugi.

"Maybe, she's got a little bit from me as well. Anyway, you'd better get some sleep, aibou. I'm pretty sure you're tired" Yami said.

"Yeah, maybe I should" Yugi murmured. "Wait, what should we name her?"

"I don't know. Why don't we give her a Japanese first name, and an Egyptian middle name?"

"'Kay. What about Kurai as first name?" Yugi suggested.

"I love it, it's very close to mine as well" Yami smirked.

"You'll get to chose her middle name, koi. I think I'll go to sleep now" Yugi said, and went to sleep. Yami put Kurai beside her, and Yugi put an arm around her. Yami smiled and went outside.

"Yami, how's Yugi?" Ryou asked as soon as he came outside.

"She's fine, a little exhausted, but fine, and so is the baby" he replies.

"So what did you get?" Malik asked.

"A girl, we've named her Kurai" Yami said proudly. Then he sat down and talked with them for a while, before going back inside to Yugi.

A few days later 

Yugi had quickly grown into the role as a mother, and she was so happy now, that everyone around her was a lot more happier as well, until…

Yugi was taking a bath in a spring. She was alone, taking a little rest. Yami was taking care of Kurai meanwhile. She never noticed the shadow until it was too late…

In the village everyone jumped as Kurai suddenly began to scream. Yami picked her up and began to rock her, but when she didn't calm down he didn't know what to do. He summoned Mystical Elf and gave her Kurai. She began to sing and rock Kurai slowly. Kurai stopped screaming, she whimpered and soon she fell asleep.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure. She's never done that before" Yami replies. "It's as if she could feel something happening"

"How long's Yugi been gone?" Ryou asked worried.

"Not very long. She'd just go and take a bath. She'll be back soon" Kagome replies.

"I hope you're right…" Ryou said.

"I have a bad feeling in my stomach" Bakura stated.

"You sure you're not just hungry?" Malik asked him. Bakura hit her in the head, only to get punched by Marik.

"Why did you do that for?!" Bakura yelled at him.

"Bakura hurt Malik pretty, Marik hurt Bakura" Marik replied.

When Yugi didn't come back, Yami grew worried.

"It's been an hour now, and Yugi still hasn't come back" he said worried. Inuyasha nodded.

"Something's wrong" he said. Yami nodded. "We'd better see if she's alright"

Yami followed Inuyasha to the spring. When they came there they got a shock. Yugi's clothes were still there, but not Yugi. Yami panicked.

"Where's she? I can't feel her presence!" Inuyasha sniffed the ground.

"Naraku!" he spat. Yami stared at him. He fell to his knees in shock. The others arrived at the same time. Yami began to shiver, as tears ran down his cheeks. Kagome ran up to him, and embraced him comfortable, as Inuyasha told them what probably had happened to Yugi.

"She'll be okay" Kagome whispered. Yami shook his head.

"No, she won't. I can barely feel her anymore… This is my entire fault,. If I never had sealed myself into the Millennium Puzzle, then we'd never have ended up here" Yami sobbed.

"What do you mean? This is not your fault" Kagome said, still embracing him. He pushed her away.

"YES! It is! I'm not like any of you! My appearance is only an illusion!" Yami yelled. Everyone stared shocked at him.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked. Yami turned away.

"I'm surprised that you haven't noticed yet….When I was Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, I wasn't really human. My father put an illusion spell, so that people would think I was human…" Yami said softly.

"Then what are you?" Ryou asked. Yami looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I was and am a youkai. My mother was a wolf youkai, from another country. She ended up in Egypt and found my father, another youkai, but he was more human looking" Yami explained. "I think that during the time that Yugi and I shared a body, my demon blood must've mixed with Yugi's, making him a hanyou. If I never was released Yugi'd never be in this situation" Yami said sadly. He took away the illusionary spell, so that they could see his true appearance. He has wolf ears as Yugi's except that his were pitch-black, he too had a tail, it too pitch-black. He had fangs and claws and he wore his Egyptian clothes, but they were black and his cloak blood red. Everybody's jaws fell to the ground

Yami turned to them.

"I hope this doesn't change anything between us" he said.

TBC

That was all for today

Bet you didn't expect that one, huh?

Give me suggestions of how you want Naraku to die,

if you want to that is

Plz Read and REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm back

First of all I have a thing to say to HellX:

I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!! TT

I forgot to write in your name last time. I was in a hurry, so I forgot, but that's no excuse. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me

Thank you everyone for the reviews

I'll ask you again to give me ideas of how and if Naraku should die

And who'd kill him?

Today, a few new persons will make entry in the fic

I think you're very familiar with them

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not and never will or has own YuGiOh! or Inu Yasha

**Chapter 13 What's happened with Yugi?**

It's been three weeks since Yugi disappeared. Yami had brought Kurai to their own time, to the care of Seto Kaiba. It didn't take much to convince the older Kaiba brother to take care of the child, after Yami's told him what happened. Ryou and Malik were brought home as well, as their yamis didn't want them to be taken as well.

In the fedual era, outside an town, two persons were searching for something or someone. One of them was a small boy, in an armor and he had black hair in a small pony tail. The other person was a white haired girl. They walked in silence as they reached their goal. They bowed as they found Naraku sitting in a tree, two other demon girls under him. One of them was Kagura and the other had tricolored hair.

"Did you find the shard of that bird demon?" Naraku asked. They nodded and gave him it. Naraku laughed. "How about that wolf demon Koga? Did you find him?"

"No, my Lord. We didn't find him anywhere" Kohaku replied. Naraku looked down to the demon with tricolored hair.

"Kumouri, go find him" he ordered her. She nodded and left.

"Are you sure, you can let her go on her own?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes, she is one of you now. Hse'll be back. After all I cantrol her" he replied smirking.

In another part of the forest, Inuyasha, Yami and the others were walking. Yami was silent, the others had accepted that he was a youkai, but Bakura and Marik had been furious that he hadn't told them sooner.

"Let's take a break, and get something to eat" Kagome said. Yami looked at her, pain obvious in his eyes. "Yami, I know that you're worried, but you need to eat, otherwise you'll lose your strenght" Yami nodded and sat down.

On the other side of the forset Koga and his companions sat at a river. They had just fed on a boar and they and the wolves were full. Koga looked up as he heard someting. A demon girl emerged from the shadows.

"Koga, of the Wolf Demon Clan. I am here to take your Shikon shards to my master" she said. Koga's eyes narrowed. Her amethyst eyes were dull and foggy.

"And who is your master?" he asked, standing up, getting ready to fight.

"Why, Naraku of course" she replied. "He's the one who'll get all the shards anyway. He ordered me to take yours" she said calmly. Koga cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think so, you see, I don't like your boss. Besides I do not have any intentiouns to lode my shards to him" Then he leapt at her, she dodged and scratched him. Then she attacked him, and so it went on. During the fight Kumouri got one of Koga's shards. He punched her in the stomach, but jumed away, as Kagura attacked. Naraku had watched the fight from the beginning together with the others. Now he picked Kumouri up and he smirked.

"Master, I got a shard" she said, smiling. Naraku nodded and took it from her.

"Good girl, you'll get extra food today" he said. Then they disappeared.

"Damn it!" Koga screamed.

"Are you alright Koga?" one of his companions asked. (A/N you know the one that has hair that looks like spikes? I have no idea what his and the other wolf demon's name are)

"Yeah, she got you good" the other one said.

"Shut up!" Koga muttered, but then he caught a scent that he recognized. HE jumped up and headed towards the place he found the scent coming from. On ethougth was in his head 'Kagome'.

"Koga! Wait for us!" his friend yelled after him.

Yami and the others were continueing searching fot Yugi, as a whirlwind approached them. In front of it were an demon. The demon jumped over to Kagonme and took her hands in his.

"Kagome! I'm so happy to see you!" Koga said. Kagome smiled nervously. Inuyasha shook in anger. Yami just raised an eye brow.

"Koga, now's not the time" she began.

"What's happen to you, you stupid wolf?" Inuyasha asked. Koga glared at him.

"What's happened? I've just been attacked by some girl, working for Naraku! And lost one of my shards to her, you stinking puppy"he replied. "That bastard must've favoured her a lot, 'cuz he came to get her himself"

"You mena he's got a new minion? And he was there in person, no golem?" Miroku asked. Koga nodded.

"Yeah, she was pretty, her haircolor was strange though, ricolored and her eyes... amethyst" he said. Yami ran over.

"What did you just say?! You saw my hikari?" he asked.

"Eh? I don't know who you are or who you're talking about. I just know that Naraku is close" Koga said. Yami went over to a big rock.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed as he punched it, causing it to break into two pieces. Kagome went over to him.

"Yami, calm down...I'm sure that wasn't Yugi. Naraku could've made another offspring, that looks like her" she said.

"What's going on?" Koga asked, as the rest of his pack came running, panting and falling to the ground. Bakura and Marik looked at them.

"They're exhausted? Wow, we'd take them to Egypt, and make them run there. I bet they wouldn't last more then a minute" Bakura stated. Marik nodded. Yami glanced at them.

"Naraku kidnapped Yami's girlfriend, Yugi, three weeks ago. We've been searching for her ever since. The bad thing is that Yugi gave birth to a baby soon four weeks ago, and the baby needs her. We haven't seen any sign of Naraku since now" Kagome explained. Koga looked stunned, and his pack had tears in their eyes.

"Okay, I see...So then you're gonna look for them now then" Koga said. Kagome nodded.

"Then we're going with you" Everyone looked at him.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"She took my shard! I have to find her to get it back, 'cause where she is, Naraku is" Koga said. Yami glared at him.

"You'd only dare to hurt her, I'd send you to the Shadow Realm if you did" Yami threatened. Koga glared back at him.

"And who are you?! I've never heard of any youkai named Yami before" he sneered. Yami chuckled.

"That's because my birthname isn't Yami, it's Atemu. And I was born many millennias ago in Egypt" he laughed. Koga looked at him like he was crazy.

"Righhht... Anyway, they shouldn't be so hard to find. I managed to give her some scratches and cuts, so it'd be easy to find her scent" Koga said. Yami's eyes darkened. Bakura and Marik noticed and caught him just as he was about to jump onto Koga.

"LET ME GO!" Yami screamed.

"Calm down, Pharaoh! He didn't know! It might not even be Yugi!" Bakura yelled, as they hold him back.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Bakura thief is right. Might not be Yugi hikari, might be offspring" Marik said.

"I know, Ra damn it! Let me go!" Yami yelled. They did, and Yami went away from them.

"Yami..." Kagome said. "We'll find Yugi" Yami nodded slowly.

In the deepest part of the forest

It was getting dark, and Kumouri sat in her room in Naraku's castle. She sighed. It was like someone was caling for her, but she didn't know who. She just felt empty. Like there was something missing. She went outside, and looked up at the stars.

"What are you doing out?" a voice asked. Kumouri looked beside her to see Kana.

"Nothing really, just felt like it" Kumouri replied, looking up at the sky again.

"Really? I doubt that. I know there's someting troubling you" Kana said. Kumouri lowered her gaze.

"It's just that I feel that this isn't where I belong. It's like someone is calling my soul" she replied. Kana nodded.

"I see. But you're place is here to protect master Naraku" Kana said. Kumouri nodded slowly, hesitant. "You feel like there's something out there that's calling for you, right. I'll tell you a secret, what if what Naraku's told you is a lie" she said before walking away. Umouri looked after her.

"I can feel Shikon shard nearby" Kagome said, as they had followed Kumouri's scnet.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's close, very close" she said, as a figure stepped out from the shadows. It was Kikyo. Everyone looked at her. Yami, Bakura and Marik looked from her to Kagome.

"Ehm, do you have a twin, Kagome?" Bakura asked. Kagome shock her head.

"That's Kikyo, Kaede's older sister, and my previous life" Kagome explained.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you here" Kikyo said.

"Well, we didn't expect to see you either" Bakura replied coldly. Kikyo looked at her, her face emotionless.

"You're not from this time, and I can see that you're ancient. In fact all three of you are" was Kikyo's answer. "You're here for Naraku, am I right?"

"Yes" Inuyasha replied.

"I see, then why don't you use Tetsusaiga to take down the shield?" she asked. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and attacked the shield, which was destroyed. Naraku's castle became visible, and they began to walk to it. Bakura was about to go up the steps, as he was pushed away from it.

"What in the seven hells?!" he yeleld angrily. A white and silver wolf stood in front of them on the steps. It snarled, and groling, it showed it's fangs.

"A demon!" Sango exclaimed. The wolf demon growled even louder. With a howl, it transformed into human form. Everyone gasped. In front of them stood a very familiar girl.

"YUGI!" everyone said in unision. She looked at them confused.

"I'm not Yugi. My name's Kumouri. I'll not allow you to get to my master" she said. Yami went closer to her.

"Aibou, he isn't your master" he said. She glared at him.

"Master Naraku has taken care of my since humans killed my parents" she said. Kagome was about to say something, when she noticed a black light in Yugi's neck.

"Yami, she has a shard in her neck. That's how Naraku controls her!" she yelled. Kumouri looked at her.

"My master gave me that, so that I could kill you when you found us!" she said, and jumped to attack Kagome, but Inuyasha punched her away. She yelped, and landed on the ground. Yami ran over to her.

"Aibou, are you alright?!" he asked worried. She looked up at him,into his crimson eyes.

'So familiar...crimson, beautiful eyes' she thougth.

"Do I know you? You look so familiar..." she murmured. Yami's eyes softened.

"Yes, I know you, aibou. I've been looking for you every since Naraku kidnapped you" Yami said, with pain in his voice. Kumouri felt sad. She didn't want him to be in pain, she didn't know hy she just did.

'what if what Naraku's told you is a lie' she remembered what Kana had said earlier.

"He couldn't have lied...he just couldn't..." she said out loud.

"Hikari, he took you away from me, and our daughter" Yami said softly. She looked up at him.

"Daughter?" she asked surprised. She had a daughter. Yami nodded. She took his hand and brought it up to her neck "Take it out" she said. Yami blinked, but nodded. He carefully punctured her skin and took the shard in his claws. He gave it to Kagome, and as soon as she took it it was purified. Yugi blinked, feeling a little dizzy.

"Aibou?" Yami asked.

"'M dizzy, Yami" she said, colloapsing in his arms.Then she noticed his change in appearance. "Yami, what's happened to you?" Yami shifted, nervously.

"I'll tell you later, koi" he replied, hugging her for dear life. She hugged him back. Koga looked at them, mostly at Yugi.

"She's a wolf hanyou. She's not as pretty as Kagome, but she's still a female wolf demon. Therefore she'll be my mate, to keep to wolf demon clan on going" he said. Yami turned towards him, fast as lightning.

"Koga, you better reconsider. Yugi's Yami's mate. He is a wolf youkai as well, and much stronger then you or anyone else" Inuyasha simply stated. Kagome, Bakura and Marik nodded.

Then Naraku's castle disappeared right in front of them. Yugi sighed.

"I guess we'll have to search for him again" she said sadly.

TBC

Yay! Yugi's back where she belong

With Yami

I said she'd be okay

I hope you liked it

Plz read and review

Don't forget to give me ideas of how to do with Naraku


	14. Important note

Hi everyone

I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like ages

But I have lots of things in school that I have to do and finish right now

And I feel a lot of pressure, so please be patient.

I WILL update as soon as I can.

I haven't abandoned my fics at all

It's just that school work comes first right now

I hope you all understand, if not I'm sorry

Love

A.YamiYugi

080208


End file.
